


Smoakin' Heroes one shots

by Ellabee15



Series: Smoakin' Heroes [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots which serve as continuations/add ons to the stories in the Smoakin' Heroes series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bachelorette Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ties in to Between a Bat and a Sharp place.   
> Felicity's Bachelorette Party

“So what you’re saying is: there’s not going to be a stripper.” Sara pouted.  
“No, but there is plenty of red wine.” Felicity offered

“What is a stripper?” Diana asked. She, Felicity, Sara, Natasha and Pepper were all assembled in the common room at Stark Tower to celebrate Felicity’s bachelorette party. Bruce and the guys were at Wayne manor. 

“A stripper is a beautiful man who undresses in front of us while we throw money at him.” Sara explained. “It’s not a bachelorette party without one.” 

“I do not understand.” Diana turned to look at Felicity in confusion. “Are you not satisfied with your betrothed? What is the necessity of hiring another man to undress for you when your Batman will do it with no need for payment?” 

“It’s the principle of the thing.” Sara said, “It’s Felicity’s last night as a free woman, she should have some fun before she’s shackled to the bat and chain. It’s tradition. I bet you Bruce is just swimming in scantily clad women at the Manor.” 

“No he isn’t.” Pepper said. “Tony’s there and he’d have his balls if his daughter’s fiancé even thought of looking at another woman.” 

“Plus Dick’s there with them.” Felicity said. “No strippers for underage youths. Besides, all of us are in relationships with superheroes, it’s not like any stripper could really show us anything that we haven’t seen better versions of.”

“Urgh fine.” Sara groaned. “So no man in a g string, what about a female stripper?” she smirked. “If you haven’t ordered one, I volunteer. What do you say Lis, want to see what you’re missing?”

Felicity laughed,

“I’m serious. Who knows, you might like it so much you completely change your mind about this whole marriage thing. You can ditch Batsy, I’ll drop Steve and the two of us can ride off into the sunset together.” Sara said. 

Natasha snorted. “Wayne is the most territorial man on the planet. He’s so paranoid about people taking his stuff that he literally puts the word ‘Bat’ in front of everything he owns. He’d never let you take her away from him.” 

“Ooooh Challenge.” Sara downed her glass of wine. 

“He doesn’t put bat on everything.” Felicity muttered. 

“oh really?” Natasha sat up straighter. “Well there’s the Bat plane, the Batmobile, the Bat cave.”

“The batarang.” Sara added 

“The Bat computer.” 

“The Bat cycle.” 

“The Bat boat.” 

“Bat cape.”

“Don’t forget about the Bat signal.” Pepper said. 

“Pepper!” Felicity faked shock. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“Lis you have to admit that it’s a miracle you don’t have ‘Property of the Bat’ stamped on your ass.” Sara said, her smirk widening, “or do you?” 

“That’s classified.” Felicity said. “And it’s not like Bruce is the only territorial superhero. Natasha, I know for a fact that Clint has a tattoo of the widow hourglass on his shoulder.”

“Sometimes he just needs reminding who’s in charge.” Natasha nonchalantly sipped her wine. 

“And Diana, didn’t Banner Hulk out when that Steve Trevor guy tried to flirt with you in DC?” 

Diana leaned back in her chair. “It was gratifying to know I was appreciated, even if I did have to subdue my beloved. I did so appreciate the method of apology he employed later.” 

“He wrecked half of the Smithsonian.” Pepper said. 

Felicity laughed and turned to Sara. “And I noticed that Steve has been drawing an awful lot of birds lately. Care to comment Canary?”

Sara grinned. “That’s his public sketchbook. You should see his private one.” 

“It’s also very interesting that he got so hot tempered when that reporter implied that the Canary was in a relationship with the Arrow.” Felicity raised a knowing eyebrow.

“As fascinating as this conversation is, when is the real action starting.” Natasha said. 

“What did you have in mind?” Felicity asked. 

“Us girls have the tower to ourselves and no men acting as dead weight.” Natasha grinned. “JARVIS, how’s the city looking tonight?” 

“There is no report of any major crime in Manhattan. However, I do have information on a major jewel robbery in New Orleans.” 

The women all looked at each other. 

“I have never been to New Orleans.” Diana smiled. 

“The Avenge jet could get us there in about 10 minutes...” Pepper said slowly “And I happen to have the keys.” 

“We could stop the thieves then have enough time to hit a Jazz club in the quarter.” Natasha said. 

“Ms. Potts, Ms. Stark I must inform you that Mr. Stark left very specific instructions that you were not to get into trouble tonight.” JARVIS chimed in from the ceiling. “That being said, I believe that according to tradition no Bachelorette party is complete without a little trouble.” 

“Everyone hush.” Sara said. “It’s Felicity’s night, she should decide.”

Felicity looked around at the eager faces. “Bruce would be pissed.” She grinned. “Let’s do it!”


	2. Training mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties in to Man Of Smoak, Man of Steel.   
> The Titans train at the Watch Tower and drama ensues.   
> Felicity is the mom of the Justice League

“You need to come down to the training room ASAP.”  
Felicity turned in her chair on the Watch Tower bridge to find Static Shock and Robin rushing towards her. 

“What did you do?” 

Robin pouted. “Why do you always assume we did something?”

Felicity tilted her head. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Clark had just entered the bridge, “maybe because every time the Titans come to the Watch Tower someone ends up crying or trapped in an inter-dimensional vortex.”

“That was ONE time.” Static grumbled. “And we promised Zatanna we wouldn’t interfere with Birds of Prey gym time again.” 

Robin rolled his eyes. “Felicity, we need you.” 

Clark frowned. “Can it wait? She and I sort of have plans…” 

“We need her.” Static said forcefully. Then he realized who he was talking to. “Mr. Superman, Sir.” 

Clark chuckled. “It’s not me you should be worried about. It’s what she’ll do to you if you’re wasting her time.” 

Felicity smiled. “Thanks Clark.” She got up and walked to the elevator. “So what’s the big emergency?” 

“Roy was sparring with Cyborg and he tried hacking into his cybernetic half to gain an advantage…it didn’t go well.” Robin explained. 

Clark snorted. Felicity shook her head. “Define didn’t end well.” 

Robin and Static looked at each other in embarrassment. Though the Titans had access to the Tower, they weren’t official members of the Justice League. A mishap like this could affect their eventual acceptance to league. Felicity sighed in exasperation. 

“Might I remind you that this is interfering with my lunch plans.”

Robin looked at her sheepishly. “Cyborg’s arm detached itself and is currently running around the room; also, he had to take out his cybernetic eye because it wouldn’t stop blasting things.” 

When the doors opened; Felicity was almost blasted by Starfire who, along with Beast Boy, was trying to capture Cyborg’s arm, which had trashed half the training room. Nightwing was standing between Roy and Cyborg who were shouting at each other. Bat girl was sitting on one of the equipment tables; clearly enjoying the chaos, while Raven sat next to her, mediating. 

“EVERYBODY STOP.” 

The group froze and turned to look at Felicity. Cyborg’s arm chose this moment to smash into Beast Boy’s head. 

“UH oh.” Barbara grinned. “Loud voice. You guys are so busted.” 

“Thank you Barbara.” Felicity looked around. “Would anyone like to explain?”

“Roy put this chip on my back and my arm and eye went psycho.” Cyborg shouted. “He knew he couldn’t beat me, so he cheated.” 

“I was leveling the playing field.” Roy retorted. “You have an unfair advantage.” 

“Let me see the chip.” Felicity interrupted before Cyborg could continue the argument. With a glare at Roy, he turned and showed her where the chip had been placed on his back. Looking closely, Felicity removed the chip. She began examining it, then she looked at Cyborg. 

“You’re going to have to go up to the bridge so you can interface with the mainframe. I need to check if there’s any lasting damage to your programming.” She gave him an encouraging smile. Cyborg nodded and left the room. Barbara followed.   
“I can start the diagnostic while you ground the kids.” She smiled. 

“Barb.” Nightwing said, exasperated. 

“All I’m saying is that this would never have happened during a Birds training.” She grinned and left. 

Felicity turned to face the rest of the group. “Everyone except for Dick, Roy and Static, Out.” Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven left the room. Felicity looked meaningfully at Clark. 

“Wait. Everyone?” Clark looked at her in surprise. 

“Grab Cyborg’s arm on the way out.” Felicity’s tone left no room for discussion. The remaining three looked at her warily. 

“Why am I here?” Static asked. Felicity held up the chip. “Look familiar?” Vergil looked at the chip, then looked at the ground. “It should.” Felicity continued. “This looks exactly like the tech your friend Gear creates. Now how would Roy have gotten his hands on something like this?” 

“He said he needed it for a new arrow tip he was developing.” Static looked ashamed.

Felicity turned to Roy. 

“Look before you say anything let me just point out that I just exposed a major weakness in Cyborg’s defenses that we wouldn’t have known about.” Roy said defensively 

Felicity and Nightwing shared a look.   
“It’s your team Dick, how are you going to handle this?”

Nightwing straightened up and fixed Roy with a glare. “You may have helped strengthen the team, but the way you did it was unacceptable. You deliberately humiliated and caused harm to a fellow teammate in a training session. Not to mention that you ran the risk of doing irreparable damage to his program. You should have addressed the weakness in a lab setting where we could have safely determined a course of action. You’re barred from the Watch Tower for a month and you’re covering Cyborg’s surveillance duties at Titan’s Tower for the next three weeks. You’re also going to apologize to Cyborg and both you and Vergil are on Tower Laundry duty for a week.”

“No.” groaned Static. “Anything but that, Beast Boy’s socks are a biohazard.” He and Roy left the training room. Felicity gave Nightwing a pat on the shoulder and went back to the bridge. Barbara, Cyborg and Clark were waiting for her. 

“I don’t think there’s any lasting damage, but you might want to double check before we let him loose on the world.” Barbara grinned. “Nicely handled by the way.” 

Felicity collapsed into her chair and began looking over Cyborg’s programming. Clark walked over. 

“Well there goes lunch.” He murmured as he looked at the layers of code rolling on the screen. 

“This is your fault.” Felicity grumbled. 

“My fault?” Clark raised an eyebrow. 

“Yours. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be stuck babysitting a bunch of children in capes and ridiculous costumes.” 

Clark grinned. “I’m sorry, but maybe this will make it up to you.” He held out a box. “I got this this morning from Smallville. Ma made it special.” 

“Pie?” Felicity asked, Clark nodded. “Consider yourself forgiven.” 

Cyborg coughed loudly. 

“Sorry Victor. If you want you can wait in the cafeteria until Felicity gives you the all clear.” Clark suggested. 

He and Batgirl got onto the elevator. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for her to go through all my programming?” he asked. 

“Normally, I’d say 30 minutes…” Barbara grinned,

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it.” Cyborg held up his hands. “As long as they don’t accidentally give me an opera subroutine by pressing the wrong button while they’re – ” 

Barbara snorted and got out of the elevator. Turning she said “If I were you I’d be less worried about what they’re currently doing on the bridge and more worried about what Batman’s going to do when he finds out the Titans trashed the training room.” 

She grinned at the look of horror on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the end of Winter Smoak. There is a clear winner of the poll I have on my FF.net page for the next hero. (Hint his name rhymes with Reven Stogers) 
> 
> The poll is still open for anyone else who wants to vote:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5543191/Ellabee15#


	3. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man of Smoak, Man of Steel.  
> Clark and Felicity have an argument

Felicity slammed the door to her apartment.  
“Stupid, overprotective, hotheaded, stubborn – “ 

“You do realize I can hear you.” Clark called from the other side of the door. 

“Believe me, I’m just getting started.” Felicity shouted. Clark sighed. 

“Can you please let me in so we can talk about this?” he asked. 

“Why? You’ve made it perfectly clear that my opinion doesn’t matter.” Felicity muttered as she leaned against the door, crossing her arms. 

“That’s not true.” Clark said forcefully, pain evident in his voice. “Can I please come in?” 

Felicity opened the door. Clark stood awkwardly in the door way. “Can I come in?” he asked again quietly. Felicity tilted her head, her expression livid. Then she turned and walked to the couch. “It’s your apartment too.” She muttered angrily. 

“Funny, I seem to have misplaced my keys.” Clark’s weak attempt at a joke earned him another glare from Felicity. 

“Well maybe your keys realized you were being an idiot and decided to hide in shame.” She retorted. 

“I was protecting you.” Clark said, exasperated. 

“I was with Batman. I wasn’t in any danger.” Felicity sat down on the couch. “Bruce is mad at you too. He thinks you don’t trust him.” 

“He said that?” Clark looked at her in surprise. 

“No, he just kinda brooded off into space and …stop trying to avoid the subject.” Felicity shot Clark a look which rivaled Bruce’s Bat-Glare. Clark knew she was right. He looked at the ground. Felicity and Bruce had infiltrated Penguin’s club, attempting to hack into their server. The club had been used as a front for a new strain of vertigo which was going to be sold on the Gotham black market. This strain combined the original Vertigo with Joker’s laughing gas. The casino’s servers were off grid; the only way to gather intel was onsite. While hacking into the server, Felicity and Bruce had been ambushed by Penguin’s goons. It appeared that Joker, the Count and Penguin had joined forces. Clark had flown in and taken Felicity out of the server room, even though her scan wasn’t finished and Bruce had neutralized the threat. They had not only lost the intel, but forced Penguin’s operation underground. 

“There was no need for you to burst in and compromise our entire mission.” Felicity said. 

“I’m sorry for saving your life.” Clark muttered.  
“This isn’t just about the Penguin fiasco.” Felicity raised her voice in irritation. “This is about every time your stupid hero complex causes you to fly in and interfere with missions. Trust that I can handle myself, and trust that our team can handle it if I can’t. This is the 4th time in the last 5 months.” 

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?” Clark asked, standing. He towered over Felicity. “Every time you go out into the field I see you lying on that warehouse floor. I’m sorry that I act like an over protective idiot, but it’s because I can’t handle the thought of losing you.”

“This isn’t only about me. The others are sick of it too. Green lantern’s ring makes him impervious to basically anything, you didn’t have stand in front of that explosion. J’onn is MARTIAN, bullets pass THROUGH him. Diana has gauntlets which also stop bullets. Bruce might as well have Kevlar skin his suit is so strong.” Clark looked away in shame. 

“Look at me when I’m angry with you.” Felicity said. 

“I can handle the explosions.” Clark grumbled as he looked into her eyes. “I can survive being hit by a bullet or a runaway train. The others can’t.”

“BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO.” Felicity shouted. “The League is full of the most highly trained heroes. You don’t have to treat them like children. You don’t need to carry the weight and responsibility of the world on your shoulders.” Felicity stood and walked over to him. “I get that you’re stronger than the rest of us, but that doesn’t mean that it’s up to you to be the League’s personal shield. The others can protect themselves. The reason we formed the league was to inspire cooperation. Not so you could publicly humiliate them by constantly saving them at every turn” Tears formed in her eyes. 

“You say that you see the warehouse, imagine how I feel when I see you running into an explosion blast or the path of an oncoming train.” Felicity cut off Clark’s response. “And I know you’re not in danger, but it doesn’t mean that a part of me isn’t scared.” 

Clark sighed. “How is it that you’re always right?” 

Felicity chuckled. “Genius, remember?” 

Clark collapsed on the couch. “I promise to only save you when there is a real and credible threat.” 

“Sara will be happy to hear that. She hasn’t forgiven you for interfering with the last Birds of Prey op.” Felicity sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. “She tried to get Zatanna to turn you into a frog.” 

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing you’d be there to kiss me back to normal.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“WHAT?” Clark looked down at her. “I’m hurt, Oracle. You’ve hit me right here.” He put his hand on his heart. 

Felicity laughed. “Well word on the street is you can take it, Superman. Besides, I wouldn’t kiss you right away. I’d probably keep you in a tank for a few days until you’d learned your lesson. Then when I sensed enough froggy remorse, I’d let Z turn you back.” 

“No kiss for Super Frog?” Clark laughed. 

“A girl has to have standards.” 

They sat in silence. Clark put his arm around Felicity and played with her hair. 

“Your opinion matters to me.” he murmured. 

“What?” Felicity looked up, confused. 

“Earlier you said that I thought your opinion doesn’t matter. That’s not true.” 

“I know, I was just angry and words came out.” Felicity said. Clark turned to face her, forcing Felicity to lose her head rest. He took her hands. 

“Felicity, I need you to know that I always put you first. Your opinion is valued and I know I act like an over protective moron, but I need to you to tell me if you feel stifled. If I ever make you feel – “ 

Felicity cut him off with a kiss. “I love the way you make me feel.” She said as she pulled back. “But I promise I will.”

Clark blushed. “Um…right… even when I make you angry?” 

“Especially when you make me angry.” She stood. “Because I know how good you are at making it up to me.” She grinned at Clark’s stunned face. “Come on Superman” she called over her shoulder, “I have a very dangerous mission which only you can help me with.”


	4. So Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Winter Smoak  
> Takes place right after Felicity accepts Tony's job offer.

“Sir, I think you should know that the ladies have returned from their outing and are on their way up.” JARVIS chimed in from the ceiling. In celebration of Felicity accepting to be the Avengers’ Starling City mission tech, Pepper had declared a girls’ night and they had all gone clubbing. The male team mates had been left behind at the tower. In an effort to pass the time they’d declared a board game night.  
“It’s 4 am.” Tony looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Steve, “What were they doing out so long?” 

“Having fun?” Steve suggested. “Check, by the way.”

Tony frowned at the board, then back at the elevator. “Not too much fun, I hope.” 

Steve sighed in exasperation. “They’re definitely having more fun than we are; seeing how all of you collectively decided to mope around the tower waiting for them to come back.”

“You’re just bitter cuz you’re single Cap.” Clint said from the other side of the room where he, Bucky, Thor and Bruce were playing monopoly. 

“Pepper wouldn’t even let me see her dress.” Tony whined. “She kicked me out while she was getting ready and I didn’t see them leave.”

“My lady Jane did the same thing.” Thor grumbled. “She and Darcy took over our bedchamber and barred me from entering.”

“I got out of the way as soon as Nat said she was doing Felicity and Laurel’s hair.” Clint grinned at the board. “That’s boardwalk with a hotel. Pay up He-man.” He tossed a plastic house at Thor. 

Just as Thor was about to retaliate the elevator doors opened and the girls entered, giggling. Immediately all the guys were on their feet. 

“My lady Jane, where are your over clothes?”

“Pep, please tell me you weren’t outside, surrounded by human men wearing that.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “And on that note I’m finally going to bed. Goodnight.” 

Clint grinned at Nat. “Nice dress babe.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Natasha grabbed Clint. “Good night boys, try to pick your jaws off the ground.” With a last wink to the rest of the girls, she and Clint left. 

Tony had grabbed a jacket and threw it over Pepper’s shoulders. “Mine.” He glared at all the other men in the room.

“You should tell that to the hot fireman we met in the meat packing district.” Darcy grinned as she made her way over to the elevator. “He could not stay away from her.”

“Darcy!” Pepper hissed. 

“Goodnight.” Darcy waved and left. Laurel and Felicity were laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Bruce asked. 

“Don’t tell Tony.” Laurel whispered. “But the fireman was gay and the only reason he was talking to Pepper was to compliment her shoes.” Bruce laughed.

“Well as fun as it was being the designated sober friend.” Laurel smiled at the remaining people. “I’m tired.”

“I think she wants you tuck her in Bruce.” Felicity stage-whispered and burst into a fit of giggles at the blush of embarrassment Bruce gave Laurel. 

Bucky walked over to her slowly. “Are you drunk?” he asked, amused. 

“I might be.” Felicity put her arms around his shoulders. 

“And is this the kind of dress women usually wear when they go dancing nowadays?” he looked down at the strapless, form fitting red dress that Felicity was wearing. “Because if it is, I definitely like the 21st century.” 

Felicity grinned. “Nat picked it for me. She said you’d lose your mind.”

Bucky picked her up and headed to the elevator. Felicity snuggled against his shoulder. “So warm.” She murmured. 

“And you are so drunk.” He shook his head. 

“Darcy and I had a drinking contest.” Felicity pouted. “I lost.” 

The elevator stopped at Felicity’s floor. 

“Awww are you going to tuck me in?” Felicity grinned as Bucky flushed. 

“Yes, but that’s it.” 

“Whyyyyy?” Felicity pouted. 

“Because, despite my prewar reputation as a lady’s man, I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk.” He grinned as he set her down on her bed and began taking off her shoes. “It’s a wasted effort if you can’t remember it in the morning.”

He pulled back her covers and tucked the blanket around her. Then he turned off the lights. 

“Please don’t leave.” Felicity said quietly. 

“I wasn’t planning to.” Bucky walked back over and sat on the side of the bed. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Felicity smiled and closed her eyes. Bucky tentatively reached out and played with her hair. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in the moonlight. Way more than a monster like him deserved. She slowly opened her eyes and put her hand on his metal one. 

“So shiny.” She murmured, smiling. Then she fell asleep holding it. Bucky felt his heart clench. She’d never been afraid of him and no matter what was in his past, she accepted him. Seeing her holding his metal hand; the constant reminder of his inhumanity, with such tenderness was…confusing. She’d probably forget all this in the morning, he told himself as he lay next to her. She’d pull away. 

The next morning when he woke up Felicity had turned to face him. She was still sleeping, clutching his arm to her chest. He tried to slip out of her grasp, but she clung harder. “So shiny.” She murmured leaning her head against him, slipping back into a deep sleep. Tears formed in Bucky’s eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear him.


	5. Damn Billionaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Between a Bat and a Sharp place.  
> Commissioner Gordon and Captain Lance meet at a police convention

"You're from Gotham, right?" Commissioner Gordon turned to face the man who had spoken. 

"Jim Gordon." He held out his hand. 

"Quentin Lance." 

"You're the Captain of the Starling City Police department." 

Lance nodded. Commissioner Gordon smiled. "I guess we have some things in common." He motioned to the bar stool next to him. "Take a seat, Lance." 

"I liked your talk on Vigilantes and their cooperation with the police force." Lance said. 

"New York seemed to like it too." Gordon said. 

"That's because the Avengers do his job for him." Lance snorted."They have no idea what it's like to do real police work anymore." he ordered a glass of soda. If Gordon found this surprising he said nothing.

They sat in silence.

"Gotham must be exciting." Lance finally remarked. 

"There's certainly no lack of excitement." Gordon said. "But thankfully we have the Batman to help us."

"The bat signal must get a lot of use." Lance murmured "Maybe we should get an Arrow signal in Starling." 

Gordon chuckled. "The Arrow doesn't have the same level of trust with your police as the Batman does with ours. He's been doing this a lot longer." 

The TV in front of them began showing images from the Wayne-Stark wedding. 

"She's a sweet girl, I don't know how she ended up with him." Lance said gruffly. "But then she did used to work for Oliver Queen." 

Gordon looked at the screen with interest. "You know Felicity Stark?" 

"Well when I knew her she was called Smoak." Lance muttered. "She's friends with one of my daughters." He pointed to the image of Sara on the screen.

"The one standing next to Captain America." Gordon smiled. Lance winced. Gordon chuckled. "I would have thought a father would love for his daughter to date Captain Rogers."

"Yeah well you try giving the shotgun speech to a national hero." Lance grumbled. Gordon nodded. "I have a young daughter named Barbara."

"My advice; keep her away from billionaires." Lance shook his head. 

"She has been getting close to the Grayson boy." Gordon shrugged. 

"Wayne's sidekick?" Lance said. Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of words." he said. 

"Well we all lead interesting lives." Lance drained his glass. 

"Does the worry go away?" Gordon asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"When your daughter works." Gordon chose his words carefully. "Do you ever stop worrying about whether or not she'll come home safe?" 

Lance put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I learned that my daughter's going to do what she wants whether not I approve. It's a lesson that Tony Stark learned with Felicity and that I suppose you're going to have to learn too." He looked at the red headed girl who was standing next to Wayne's adopted son in the wedding party on the screen. 

"Plus you have the added bonus of being able to beat down the doors of Wayne Manor if something bad happens to her." 

Gordon chuckled. "Just like you and the Queen Mansion, I guess." 

"Damn Billionaires." Lance growled. 

"Amen to that." Gordon agreed.


	6. We are definitely going to be late (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into "Where there's Smoak, there's Fire"  
> This one's rated M

"Storm. Johnny Storm."

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Felicity smirked as she walked into her room to find Johnny standing in front of a mirror, modeling his tux. He turned, prepared to deliver a retort, but his jaw dropped when he saw her. 

"I may look good, but you look - "

"Smoking?" Felicity groaned. "Not that joke again."

"Gorgeous." Johnny walked over and admired her dress. "And you know that red happens to be my favorite color."

"I'll be sure to mention it to Roy." Felicity grinned and spun to give Johnny the full effect. "It's going to look amazing at the charity gala."

"It'll look even better later on the floor of my room." Johnny growled. 

"No." Felicity stopped and held out a restraining hand, pushing back on Johnny's chest. "We promised Sue we'd be on time tonight."

"I break promises to Sue all the time." Johnny took another step forward. "You know you want me."

"I never break promises to Sue." Felicity grabbed her shoes and ducked under Johnny's arm. Going over to the bed, she sat and began putting them on. She realized her mistake when Johnny knelt in front of her to "help" with her shoes.

"You're a good influence on me...it's troubling." Johnny muttered. "Here's the plan Smoak; we are going to go to the gala, but - "

"No buts Johnny." 

Johnny tilted his head and gave Felicity his signature "I'm adorable; trust me" look that he reserved for when he had something devious in mind. 

"What ever you're thinking can wait until AFTER the charity auction." 

"But it's going to be so long and boring." Johnny pouted

"Look at it this way Storm; you'll have something to look forward to." Felicity made to stand, but Johnny put his hands on her hips and pushed her gently back down. 

"True...or..." He slipped his hand underneath the slit in the side of her dress and pushed it up. "I could get a taste of coming attractions." he winked. Felicity groaned.

"Don't." she moaned, but she still shifted so he could push her dress up to her waist.

"Don't what?" Johnny smirked "I'm going to need you to be very specific, babe. You know how I am with directions." He lifted one leg over his shoulder and slowly traced his fingers over the lace of her underwear. Felicity shuddered and threw her head back. 

"We're going to be late." She whispered. 

"We'll see." Johnny nipped her thigh then began kissing his way up; leaving small marks in his wake. Felicity groaned and braced her hands on the edge of the bed. His powers made his kisses even more hot then they already were. 

"Johnny." She moaned as he licked the edge of her panties. Johnny was a deliberate tease; she knew he would have no problem prolonging this until he'd driven her completely insane. He slipped a finger inside the edge of her panties and drew them to the side. locking eyes with her, he made a show of circling her clit with his tongue. She panted. 

"You taste amazing babe." He murmured. "But you're right." He began pulling away. "We're going to be late."

Felicity attempted to push him back, but he just stood and laughed. "We promised Sue." He said. 

"You absolute bastard." She hissed. Johnny grinned. 

"Look at it this way babe; now you'll have something to look forward to." 

"Fine." Felicity said. Standing, she took off her panties. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Johnny asked as she walked towards the door. 

"Thanks to my frustrating boyfriend, my underwear is ruined so I'm better off going without it." She smirked as Johnny stood frozen in shock. "Your move Storm."

 

 

To say he was distracted at the gala was an understatement. He was standing by the bar when Sue and Reed walked over to him. "Well I see you made it on time."

Johnny smirked. "Well Felicity took a little convincing, but eventually I pulled through. After all we promised." 

Sue studied him, then shook her head. "I don't want to know." She looked over to where Alicia and Felicity were making small talk with Ray Palmer. "But I do believe congratulations are in order." 

"For being on time?" Johnny looked at her in confusion. "Is it really that big of a deal?" 

Sue chuckled "You really don't know do you?"

"Spit it out Sue." Johnny crossed his arms and glared. He loved his sister, but she could be so annoying when she thought she knew something more than you did. 

"Well let's just say I noticed that Felicity avoided her favorite red wine at the bar tonight and that she only has sparking apple juice in that glass." Sue smirked. Johnny's frowned deepened then realization hit him. 

"I've gotta go." 

Reed looked at the two of them in confusion. "But they haven't even started the auction yet."

"So buy me a car and I'll pay you back later." Johnny began walking towards where Felicity was. 

"Johnny, don't you think it's irresponsible to - "

"Reed, I need to have a serious conversation with my girlfriend, so get out of my way or you'll be smelling like burnt rubber for weeks." Johnny glared. Reed sighed and let him pass. 

 

"What's his problem?" Ben asked as he walked over to the others. Johnny had grabbed Felicity and dipped her into a passionate kiss. The reporters and photographers present were going crazy, but Johnny only had eyes for Felicity as he rushed them out of the room. "Are his pants on fire or something?" 

"Well he was on time." Reed sighed. "I guess that makes him leaving early slightly less irresponsible."

"Don't be so harsh on him." Sue gave Reed's chest a playful smack. "He's really grown up since he started dating Felicity." 

"Not enough." Ben muttered. "I just hope those two are being careful; with the amount of times I've walked in on them it's a miracle we're not ankle deep in little Smoak/Storm babies."

Reed snorted. "Could you imagine Johnny as a father?" He and Ben burst out laughing.

"Well." Sue said cryptically. "You might get an answer to that question sooner than you think." She walked away sipping her wine glass. Reed and Ben's jaws dropped in horror. 

"You don't think?" Reed started. 

"Felicity's not - " Ben paused. They looked at each other in terror. 

"SUE" They both shouted, chasing after her. "Please tell us you're joking."


	7. Obligatory Sex Pollen episode (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Winter Smoak  
> I feel like every Marvel story has sex pollen  
> Rated M (duh)  
> Also I made up the scientific name for sex pollen.

"Ms. Smoak" JARVIS called "You're needed in the med lab; it's an emergency." 

Felicity looked up in alarm. "Is everyone alright?" She and Bucky were taking a weekend vacation at the tower while Tony went for a weekend to Starling. And of course, because it was vacation, the Avengers had found a Hydra cell in Madagascar. Steve, Bruce, Bucky and Natasha had gone to investigate 2 days ago. They'd been on self imposed radio silence ever since they left. 

She rushed to the lab to find the team standing around a medical table. Bucky was strapped down and struggling. 

"James." She rushed forward, but Natasha blocked her path. At the sound of her voice Bucky let out a groan and redoubled his efforts to escape. 

"F-licity" he gasped.

"I'm going to need you to listen very carefully." Natasha said gripping Felicity's shoulders and blocking her view of Bucky. "Barnes has been hit by a very dangerous chemical."

"It's called Erosamorphiapyschosis" Bruce said quickly.

"Sex pollen." Natasha clarified when Felicity gave her a blank look.

"That's not a thing that actually exists..." Felicity paused as Bucky let out another groan. he sounded desperate and needy. 

"Hydra developed it to distract its enemies. Usually it shouldn't affect enhanced people, but this is a new strain and Barnes got a face full. We don't know how long it's going to take for him to get it out of his system." Natasha explained. 

"So he has to have sex. That's not difficult." she tried to move towards Bucky, but Natasha kept her in place. 

"If he doesn't have sex, he'll die. You need to know that this isn't Barnes. He's out of his mind and he might not be as...generous as usual." She gave Felicity a pointed look. 

Felicity met her gaze unflinchingly. "I can handle whatever he throws at me." 

Natasha smiled. "Good." 

"We're going to monitor his vitals through JARVIS and if at any point you need help, just shout." Bruce said. 

"Licity" Bucky groaned. "Need lis aaa" 

"I'll bring him to your floor." Steve said. "Then we'll leave the two of you alone."

"I will assist." Thor offered

Bucky was incoherent. He'd apparently not noticed Felicity because the first thing he asked when Steve walked over was: "Where is she, i need her." He was practically crying. Steve undid the straps and grabbed one of his arms. Thor did the same on the other side. Then they pulled him upright. Bucky was shaking. Felicity finally got a full look at him. He was wearing his uniform. His hair was out and wild. His chest was heaving and his breath came out in pants. The front of his uniform pants were strained against his very obvious erection. Felicity's breath caught. It was difficult to see him in this state, but at the same time she'd often asked him to wear his uniform for her. He'd turned her down with a wink and a smile. Then he saw her. He lunged forward, but Steve and Thor held him back. 

"Let me go." He growled. "Need Felicity."

"You can't have her in the middle of the lab with everyone watching." Steve looked annoyed and he and Thor dragged Bucky to the elevator. 

Bucky's expression said that he really didn't care. Felicity felt heat rising to her face and quickly followed them. 

"James." She said as the elevator doors closed behind her. "We're going back to our room, then you can do anything you want."

Bucky whimpered. She put a hand on his face. He let out a moan and leaned into her touch. Steve looked away, embarrassed, while Thor chuckled. The elevator stopped and Felicity stepped out. Turning she saw that Steve and Thor hadn't moved and were still holding Bucky back.

"You can let him go." 

"Um, Nat said you might want a few minutes alone to...uh....prepare." Steve's look of embarrassment was almost comical. "He's not going to be as...he's going to get right to it so if you want to step into your room and...." He looked away, clearly mortified. A look which intensified when Felicity said:

"That's not going to be an issue." 

Thor laughed and let go. Steve loosened his grip and Bucky tore out of the elevator, ripping off Felicity's dress and kissing and touching every part of her he could reach. 

"JARVIS CLOSE THE ELEVATOR." Steve shouted in horror. The doors closed on him shielding his eyes as Thor was doubled over in laughter. 

"James." Felicity moaned. "Maybe we should find a bed or a chair or..." he picked her up and pushed her against the nearest wall. "A wall, a wall works too." she said. 

"Love it when you talk." He moaned as he ground against her. She clung to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was dressed only in her underwear while he was still in full uniform and that turned her on even more. There was a hungry look in his eyes and the sound of a zipper opening. Then he moved her underwear to the side and pushed himself inside her. 

"James" She keened as he started moving' setting a frantic pace. She held on as he pounded her into the wall, barely able to keep up with his thrusts. 

 

Three hours later, Felicity was gasping for breath on their bed as Bucky lay next to her. 

"I'm sorry." He sounded ashamed. 

"You don't have to apologize." She said. "You definitely have NOTHING to apologize for." She tugged him closer. "As Hydra weapons go, this wasn't too awful. Besides, I've had to deal with your supersoldier refractory period so it's not like I haven't had the practice."

"I wanted to take you in the middle of the lab." Bucky sounded horrified. "I had no control."

Felicity leaned against him. "But you have it now. No matter what Hydra tries to throw at you, you always manage to beat it."

He looked down at her, thoughtfully. "You enjoyed that."

"Well." She looked away. "I definitely preferred it to you losing your memories." 

"No, you were really into it." Bucky sat up and looked down at her. He winced when he saw the marks he'd left all over her skin, but she met his eyes, unashamed and happy. 

"Let's just say that I wouldn't mind being rescued by the Winter Soldier every so often." she laced her fingers with his metal ones. 

 

 

 

"It's so unfair." Tony said as he looked over the mission report three days later. "All the fun stuff happens when I'm not at the Tower."


	8. If you'll let me (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Winter Smoak  
> Takes place some time after Felicity helps Bucky regain his memories

Bucky had just gotten out of the shower. He was making his way into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Steve when he came face to face with a very red Felicity. 

"Um...sorry." Felicity said, her eyes widening as she realized he was only wearing a towel. "Wow with your arm and long hair and glistening skin you look like a warrior god."

"Something tells me Thor wouldn't appreciate the competition." Bucky smirked as Felicity flushed. 

"Please tell me that I kept that in my head." She groaned. 

"That depends." Bucky leaned against the counter, "On whether or not you turn that pretty shade of pink again."

"I..." Felicity seemed unable to form thoughts into coherent words. "I knocked, but JARVIS said you were alone."

"Well you've got me alone, doll." Bucky grinned . "The question is; what do you plan on doing with me?" 

Felicity's flustered expression changed slightly. 

"What is it?" Bucky's teasing tone was replaced by concern. 

"Nothing, I just..." Felicity's eyes were fixed on the scars which covered his left side. He stiffened. It wasn't as though she'd never seen his scars; she'd even sewn him up, but she'd never seen them like this. Under the bright lights of the kitchen they were on display, and he'd never felt so vulnerable. Felicity held out a hand and moved forward slowly. Bucky tried backing away, but he was already trapped against the counter. Closing his eyes he braced himself for the horror which he associated with someone touching his scars. There was a soft tentative touch and a rush of heat as Felicity's fingers made contact with his chest. Slowly she began moving her fingers. There was no pain. 

"Fel-aaaa" He groaned. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked, pulling her fingers away. Bucky whimpered. It had been so long since some one had touched him gently. 

"Don't stop." He begged. "Feels...good." He gripped the counter top and tried to fight the arousal that Felicity's touch had elicited from him. He wanted more. he needed more.

"James." Felicity said. "You're crying." She put one of her hands back where the metal met skin, causing him to groan. The other went to his face, wiping away his tears. He opened his eyes, to see hers shining up at him. There was no fear, judgement, or loathing. Only affection and...it couldn't be love. He wasn't good enough to deserve her love. 

"It's just...you make me believe in angels, doll." He murmured. She flushed and turned away, embarrassed. "You don't believe me." He said curiously. "You saved me, you brought me back...you made me whole again. If that doesn't make you an angel..." He broke off. "You deserve much better than a shell like me." 

Felicity stepped closer and leaned her face against his metal shoulder. 

"You're amazing and if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my existence proving it to you." Closing his eyes he silently cursed himself. He hadn't meant to admit that. She'd push him away for coming on too strong and she'd be right. He felt her move away and he felt a chill at the loss. Then she took hold of both his hands, flesh and metal, human and monster and tugged him forward. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. 

"I figured we should take this conversation where Captain America can't interrupt." She looked pointed down at the growing tent in his towel. Dazed, Bucky allowed himself to be led to his room. Felicity closed the door and leaned against it. 

"So..." she tilted her head and looked at him. "You've got me alone, James. The question is, what are you going to do with me?"

"Anything you want." He said, "Just...one thing" he whispered. She walked towards him, stopping in front of him to look him in the eyes.  
"Can you...hold me?" 

"For as long as you let me." She said, slipping her hands up his shoulders and pulling him down to kiss her. Picking her up, Bucky carried her to the bed, placing her down gently and undressing her. Touching and kissing every inch of her to reassure himself that she was there and real. Through it all, her hands stayed on him; running through his hair and caressing his shoulder, fingers squeezing when he touched a particularly sensitive spot. 

"James." She moaned as he slipped her underwear off. He was stunned to see how wet she was. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, She whimpered, digging her nails into his hip, trying to pull him closer. 

"Yes." She said. 

Bucky let out a strangled groan and, grabbing a condom (Tony had given him a box as a joke when Felicity had first come to the tower), slid inside. 

She was hot and tight around him. He felt her enclose him, keeping him safe. For the first time in half a century, he felt secure. Moving, he looked at her in wonder as she cried out saying his name, whispers of encouragement, demands for more. She wanted this, she wanted him. It was too much for him to handle. 

"Feliiiicity." He cried out, pumping into her one last time. Coming down, he realized that he'd come first. Embarrassed he slipped his fingers inside her, whispering soft apologies into her neck. A minute later she came, her arms tight around him, clinging to him. 

He settled down on top of her, holding her against him. She ran her fingers on his scars and he shivered at her touch. 

"I don't care what I deserve." Felicity said quietly. "I want you and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my existence proving it."


	9. Bat Family Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Between a Bat and a Sharp Place
> 
> Felicity and Bruce deal with some parenting issues

Felicity came into the living room, Dropping her bag on table she turned to face the three men on the couch. Crossing her arms she glared at them. Bruce and Dick were sitting on the ends with Damian in the middle. 

"Do you know why I've gathered the three of you here?" She asked in a dangerously hushed voice. Dick snorted. 

"Because Damian's in trouble." He said. 

"AM NOT." Damian glared at him.

"Boys." Bruce said quietly, seeing the slowly growing expression of anger on Felicity's face. 

Felicity closed her eyes and mentally backwards from 10. Opening them she fixed them with a look to rival Bruce's Bat-glare. 

"I was in an extremely important meeting with Queen Consolidated today in Starling. Which meant I had to suck up to Moira and the new Mrs. Laurel Queen. So it wasn't a good day to begin with. So imagine my horror and embarrassment when, just after her royal evilness Queen Moira insinuated that my children weren't as high class as her future demon grandbabies, I get a call from Damian's school principal telling me I have to come back to Gotham immediately because my son, a KINDERGARTNER, started a fight in the middle of RECESS with a 5TH GRADER."

"3 5th graders." Dick corrected. 

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE" Felicity shouted. 

"But mom." Damian said. "They were asking for it. They said bad things about you." He looked angry and defiantly stuck out his chin. 

Felicity felt a rush of affection for her son. She looked over at Bruce. He nodded slightly. 

"Fighting isn't the answer, Damian." She said, finally. "You can't just hit someone because they said mean things to you. Especially kids that are older and bigger than you. It's too-"

"I won." Damian interrupted.

"What?" Felicity said.

Dick started inching off the couch. Damian grinned at his mother. "I won the fight."

Felicity closed her eyes. Letting out a deep breath she said quietly. "Damian, you are 5 years old. Can you explain to me how you managed to beat 3 boys who are twice your age?" 

"Easy, I used the skills Dick taught me." 

Felicity's eyes snapped open. Dick, who had just made it off the couch, froze with a nervous smile growing on his face.

"Damian go to your room." Felicity said. 

"Mom -" Damian protested. 

"GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM." 

Damian huffed and got up. Storming out he slammed the door, causing a vase to fall, and deliberately stomped all the way up to his room. 

"Dick." Felicity gave him a fake smile. "Anything you'd like to share?" 

"I really wish I was old enough to drink again?" Dick said, giving her an attempt at a winning smile. 

"Why are you teaching my 5 year old son how to be a mini bat ninja?" 

"I...thought it might be useful. Those 5th graders have been giving him a hard time." Dick said softly. "They're typical prep school brats; they have more money than sense and entitlement issues the size of Texas. They can't take the fact that Damian's got the most kick-ass family in the world, so they rile him up by taking shots at you. He wanted to defend your honor." 

"That's adorable." Felicity said. "You're grounded."

"WHAT!?" Dick said. "I'm an 18 year old who's technically 37. You can't ground me." 

"Well as your legal guardian and mother I do what I want." Felicity said. "Go to your room."

Dick glared, then threw his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable." he muttered as he left the room also slamming the door. 

"Take it out on some criminals later." Felicity shouted after him. Then she turned towards Bruce. 

He held up his hands. "I surrender."

"Good answer." She said. Collapsing on the couch next to him, she put her head on his shoulder. There was a silence, then she turned to look at him. "You...you're proud of him aren't you?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You aren't?"

"He's 5, Bruce." Felicity sighed. 

"And you didn't hear what those kids said." Bruce said darkly. "He was practically crying when he repeated it to the principal. Apparently they've been doing it for weeks."

"Which kids?" Felicity asked. 

"Justin Hammer's son and the mayor's nephew and the Palmer kid." Bruce said. "I'm this close to paying their families a visit as Batman tonight." He frowned. 

"Damian has to learn that violence isn't the way to solve problems." Felicity frowned. "He's...too young to be fighting."

Bruce looked at the empty fireplace. "He's been asking to join me on patrol."

"No." Felicity pushed away from him and turned to glare at him him. "Absolutely not."

"I told him no, but -"

"No buts, Bruce." Felicity glared. "My baby isn't going to dress in Kevlar and beat up psychotic criminals in stupid outfits. It's bad enough that my husband, adopted son, and father are doing, it." She dropped back against the couch pillows. "My life has just reached a new level of ridiculous." 

"His grandfather is Iron man. He knows Dick and I are Robin and Batman. His aunts and uncles are Avengers. His godfather is Captain America and his godmother is the Canary." Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like it either, but I'd rather be able to control the situation than have him make his own costume and sneak out." 

"5 YEARS OLD." 

"I didn't say I was bringing him in tomorrow." Bruce said. "But we're going to have to face the fact that he's not going to take no for an answer forever." 

"I'm locking him in his room forever." Felicity muttered as Alfred walked into the room. 

"I have found that method does little to discourage the Wayne men when they have their mind set on something." Alfred said. "Believe me Mrs. Felicity; I have work for 3 generations of them. I'm somewhat of an expert."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said sarcastically. Alfred looked a the broken vase and sighed. 

"I see Master Damian has also inherited the unfortunate ability to destroy priceless works of art." 

He turned and left the room. Felicity looked back to Bruce. 

"We'll continue this conversation when he's 18." She said. Bruce looked up at the ceiling. 

"Judging from the skill he showed when taking out those bullies, that conversation might happen sooner than you think." He murmured

"18." Felicity said through gritted teeth. 

Bruce gave her a small smile. "So, how was Starling?"

"The usual." Felicity sighed. "Oliver brooded, Moira was evil, Thea was awesome, Digg was sarcastic, and Laurel...was Laurel." She frowned. 

"Laurel Queen, huh?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I can't help noticing we weren't invited to the wedding."

"Sara said we didn't miss much." Felicity said. "Apparently Oliver wanted us there..."

"But Laurel didn't want to take the chance of you stealing away his attention." Bruce rolled his eyes. "As if I would have allowed him to even try anything with you."

"Possessive much?" 

"Very." Bruce grinned. "Demon grand-babies." he chuckled. "Moira Queen has no right to give parenting advice." 

Felicity nodded in agreement. "Yup. We have 2 amazing kids...even if one of them was technically already an adult who got shrunk back into a child and the other wants to join the family business of dealing out justice in masks and tights...we have weird kids." She gave an affectionate smile. "But I love them both." 

Bruce bit his lip. "We'll go up later together when he's cooled down to explain that there might have been better ways to handle that situation." 

Felicity nodded. "Then I'm writing those parents a sternly worded email...with an encrypted virus included, of course." 

"Oh, of course." Bruce snorted just as the door crashed open and Tony Stark walked in full Iron man armor. 

"Where is he?" He asked, flipping open his visor. "Where's my favorite grandson?"

"Dad." Felicity groaned. 

"Did you ground that little hero?" Tony looked out raged. "DAMIAN," he shouted as he walked back out into the main entrance of the manor. "IT'S GRANDPA TONY, YOU'RE OFFICIALLY UNGROUNDED, DESSERT'S ON ME AND YOUR BEDTIME IS NEVER. SAME GOES FOR YOU DICK."

Felicity turned to Bruce. "How did he even know?"

"DICK" They both shouted at the same time. Going into the next room, they saw Dick grinning as Tony handed Damian an id card. 

"This is your official Avengers membership card and tell your parents that Grandpa Tony outranks them so they can't say anything about it." 

"That conversation's happening a lot earlier than 18, isn't it?" Felicity growled. 

"Well." Bruce whispered as he leaned down and put his arms around her middle. "We can try a different tactic the second time around." They grinned at each other. 

"Should we tell them?" he asked as they watched Tony interact with Damian and Dick. 

"Not yet." Felicity said. "Let's keep it to ourselves for a few more...DAD THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE A CHILD SIZED IRONSUIT."


	10. Godly Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Always be my Thunder  
> Felicity and Thor babysit for Digg and Lyla

Digg was pacing his apartment. "Are we sure this a good idea?" he asked for the fifth time. He was waiting out in the living room while Lyla got dressed in the bedroom.

"Johnny, we've been over this."

"I know, but...I can't help worrying. The man is the god of thunder. What if he thinks the microwave is too slow and decides to speed up the process by summoning lightning or something?" Digg grumbled. Crossing his arms he shot a dark look at the door. "And I don't know about that hammer of his."

"There's never been a problem before." Lyla said. "Sara adores Thor."

"But we've always been here to watch before." Digg grumbled.

"Unbelievable." Lyla muttered. "You'll leave a 4 year old with Oliver, a man who has the parenting skills of...well he doesn't have any, but you don't trust Thor? He's probably related to the Norse god of parenting."

"But he isn't the Norse god of parenting." Digg retorted.

"Are you saying you don't trust Felicity?" Lyla asked.

"No." Digg sighed.

"We've been planning this date night for weeks. This is the first time we've both been free and someone besides Tony has been available for babysitting. Besides it's good practice for them."

"Felicity said she isn't planning on having children for another 50 years." Digg said. "And somehow I don't think she was joking."

"They'll definitely want to wait another century after tonight." Lyla laughed. "Those two have no idea what they've agreed to."

Just then Sara came into the room dragging a box full of art supplies. Digg knelt and gave her a smile."Hey sweetie, what's that for?"

Sara looked up at him with a grin. She'd just lost her first tooth two days prior and, as it was one of her front teeth, it was adorably obvious when she smiled.

"Paint with Uncle Thor!" She grinned and set about dumping the contents of the box on the ground. Digg looked surprised, then he burst out laughing.

"Lyla, she's taking out the art supplies."

"They are so doomed."

 

 

Digg opened the door to his apartment laughing.

"Babysitters extraordinaire at your service!" Felicity said, walking inside with Thor right behind her.

"AUNTIE FELISSTY, UNCLE THOR" Sara ran and launched herself at Thor who caught her effortlessly.

"Hello little lady Sara. You've grown." he looked at her mouth. "And you have lost one of your teeth!"

"My fisst one" Sara declared.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Thor said. "How about...." he tilted his head trying to look thoughtful. "hmmm extra ice cream." Sara clapped her hands in delight. Thor smiled and shook his head. "No that cannot be right. You do not like ice cream."

"You're right." Felicity said. "She doesn't like ice cream. Or cake. or cookies."

"Too true." Thor said gravely. "I believe the Lady Sara desires extra broccoli."

"Noooo" Sara crossed her arms and huffed. Felicity grinned and pulled a box out of the bag she was carrying.

"She definitely doesn't like ice cream cake with cookie pieces."

Sara's eyes grew wide. Digg groaned. "Felicity, we want her to keep the new tooth."

"We'll make sure she brushes her teeth." Felicity laughed as she put the box in the refrigerator. Looking around she asked, "Where's Lyla?"

"Here." Lyla came out. Digg turned and his eyes widened.

Thor smiled, "You look lovely, Lady Lyla." Then he smirked. "I take it you'll be home later rather than sooner?"

Digg coughed. "So...um...right, her bed time's at 8, make sure she's in bed at that time. 8 is the time she needs to be in bed."

Felicity walked over to give Lyla a hug. "I think you broke him." She whispered.

Lyla winked. "That's the idea."

"Go." Felicity said ushering them towards the door. "Have fun, we'll be fine." Closing the door she turned towards Sara who had pulled Thor over to the couch and was showing him her art supplies. "Soooooo" She said, kneeling down so she was eye level with the toddler. "Steve tells me you dyed his hair green last time he babysat you."

Sara's lip quivered and she gave Felicity a wide eyed look. "I was only playing beauty shop." 

"You are an evil genius." Felicity gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How about we have you build a computer so you can prank Tony next?"

"Isn't she a bit too young for that?" Thor chuckled. "Besides, Lady Sara is bound to be a warrior, like her parents and her uncle."

"So she can't be both?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

Thor cleared his throat nervously. "Of course she can."

Sara, who'd grown bored with their conversation, grabbed her jars of finger paint and began tugging on Thor's shirt. "Paint!" She said.

"Paint what?" Thor asked. 

"Your shirt. It's boring."

Felicity burst out laughing. Thor looked at her and mouthed "help."

"Oh no, buddy." Felicity grinned, leaning back against the couch. "I'm going to sit back and enjoy this. Sara, honey you need to make sure you wear a smock because you don't want to get paint on your pretty dress."

"But it is completely okay for her to get it on my shirt." Thor said sarcastically as Sara ran to her room to get her smock.

"You're the one who chose to wear a white shirt." Felicity said. "Sara, remember to make him sit on the floor and put newspaper down so you don't get any on the floor."

"I was under the impression." Thor lowered his voice so Sara couldn't hear. "That this piece of Midgardian attire pleased you."

"Yeah, when we're alone." Felicity looked at him and shook her head. "Not when we're babysitting. I need to focus and not be distracted by your..." She waved her hand over Thor's chest, "that."

"My that?" Thor shot her a mock offended look. "I'll have you know it took centuries of hard work to perfect my...'that'."

"Really?" Felicity said skeptically. "You don't just wake up everyday looking like a god? Oh wait; you do. I know this because I wake up next to you, annoyed, and looking absolutely-"

"Radiant." Thor cut her off. "A true princess and future queen." Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer kissing her cheek. Pulling away he grinned and pulled her down trapping her across his lap. "OH LADY SARA" he called. "I'll give you an additional piece of cake and your own pony when next you visit Asgard if you paint Felicity's shirt as well."

 

 

 

5 hours later Digg and Lyla came home to find Thor sitting asleep on the couch with Felicity curled up on his lap. The two both had paint on their clothes.

"See, the apartment's still standing." Lyla said.

Digg snorted. "I'll go check on Sara."

Lyla walked over to the couch and gently shook Felicity awake. She sat up and her movement woke Thor.

"Hey," Felicity said. "Sara went to sleep about an hour ago. Then so did we."

"I can see that." Lyla said. "Did she behave herself?"

"Of course." Thor said, mildly offended on Sara's behalf. "The lady Sara is an exceptionally well mannered maiden."

"THOR." Digg shouted. "DID YOU TELL MY DAUGHTER YOU'D GIVE HER A HORSE AND CHARIOT?"

Felicity laughed as Thor gave Lyla his best innocent smile. "There may have been some...bargaining involved," he admitted.


	11. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into "Where there's Smoak, There's Fire"
> 
> Johnny finds out some difficult news and has to tell Felicity.  
> This is a two parter, I'll post the second part tomorrow.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re saying he’s been alive this whole time.” Johnny growled. 

Sue nodded. ‘That’s what Sergeant Diggle said.” 

They’d gotten the call about 2 hours ago. Digg had said the 2 words that had brought Johnny’s whole world crashing down; “Oliver’s alive.”

Johnny glared at the table. “He doesn’t get to waltz back into her life and pick up where he left off.”

“Johnny.” Sue said, they’d been talking in circles since the call. Johnny had already burned through his shirt. 

“4 YEARS, Sue. Do you have any idea what she went through? How long it took her to be able to smile again. To trust again and love again?” Johnny felt his temperature rising, but he didn’t care. 

“Johnny.” Sue tried again. 

“And then he has the audacity to show up in Starling and demand to see her.” Johnny growled, heat rising to his face. “He doesn’t get to-“ 

Sue sighed and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Dosing Johnny in the face, she waited as he coughed and sputtered. Wiping the foam off, he continued his rant. “She’s pregnant, Sue. Her hormones are going crazy. Once she hears this she’s going to…” Johnny sat heavily on the couch. “It’s going to make her so upset…do you think he timed it on purpose?” 

“You don’t know what he went through during the last four years.” Sue said gently. 

“I do know that his sister and friends went through hell.” Johnny growled. “I do know that the woman he said he loved was left to pick up the pieces of her heart after he atomized it.” Johnny felt his blood boil. “I’m going to roast him.”

“Just don’t roast the couch.” Sue sighed. 

Johnny stood and walked over to stand in front of the window. Cooling down, his angry expression changed to one of worry. 

“How the hell am I going to tell her?” he murmured. 

Sue walked over to him. “Do you want me to do it?” She asked. 

“No.” Johnny said. “I can’t just ignore this because it’s difficult. I’ll do it.” He looked at his sister and gave her an attempt at a smirk. “Plus she might need comforting.” 

Sue shook her head. “You can’t fool me, Johnny.” She said, smiling softly. “You’re not as immature as you act.” 

“Where is she?” He asked. 

“Down in the lab with Reed and Ben.” 

Changing his clothes he braced himself for the painful conversation. He hated when Felicity cried and he hated that he couldn’t protect her from those tears. He also hated Oliver Queen for causing her pain again. Walking in the lab he found Felicity laughing at something Ben had said. He paused in the door way, taking in the sight, knowing her glowing smile would not last for long. 

“Johnny!” She grinned. 

“Hey kid.” Ben growled. “I was just saying to Felicity that whenever she wises up and decides to leave you, Alicia and I have an escape plan.” He turned back to her. “Just say ‘flame retardant’ and you’re a free woman.” 

“Thanks for the offer Ben.” Felicity said “I’ll be sure to give it a lot of consideration next time he sets one of the computers on fire.” 

They both turned to Johnny as though expecting him to join in their banter, but he didn’t have the energy for it. 

“Can I speak to Felicity alone please?” He said. 

Reed poked his head around the screen he was working on. “Actually, we were very busy trying to launch an investigation into-“

“It’s important.” Johnny interrupted. Felicity scrutinized the look on his face. 

“Sure.” She said. Getting slowly to her feet, she walked over to him. “What is it?” she asked quietly. 

Johnny shook his head. “Not here.” Felicity frowned, ever since she’d begun her third trimester he’d been hovering and had tried to ban her from the lab. He’d eventually compromised to 3 hours a day. 

“Johnny, if this is another scheme to cut my lab time…” She stopped as he gave her a pained expression. 

“I promise it’s not that.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “I wish it were that.” He brought her down to their personal apartment in the Baxter Building. Sitting her down on the couch, he fussed with the pillows, making sure she had a lot of support for her back. 

“Johnny.” She said, putting a hand on his arm when he straightened the same pillow for the fifth time. “What’s wrong?”

He sat next to her and swallowed nervously. “Let me start off by saying that I love you and if there was any way to not tell you, I would.” 

“You’re starting to scare me.” She said, softly.

“Oliver’s alive.” He blurted out. “Digg called to say that he walked into the lair at Verdant and…” 

Felicity covered her mouth with her hand and began taking shuddering breaths. “He’s…alive?”

Johnny nodded.

“He’s in Starling?” She murmured. “How?” Tears were forming in her eyes. “We gave up on him. We saw that sword and just assumed he was…” The tears began sliding down her face. “He’s been out there this whole time.” Johnny shifted over and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. They stayed that way for a while. Johnny remembered many times, when he’d just met Felicity, when she’d come into the lab, her eyes red rimmed as if she’d cried for hours; all because of Queen. Whatever the man had suffered, he had no right to inflict this type of pain on others. 

“Digg said he asked to see you.” Johnny said when she’d calmed a little. She tensed. “No one’s going to force you if you aren’t ready.” He added quickly. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that, according to Digg, Oliver had basically ordered to see Felicity. Digg had sounded furious and Johnny was in complete agreement with him. Rubbing circles on her back he waited for her to say something. 

“I don’t think I’m going back to the lab today.” She finally whispered. 

“You’re 7 months pregnant; no one’s going to drag you up there again. And if Reed tries, I’ll melt him.” Johnny said. “You can just stay here; I’ll give you a foot massage and then make dinner.” 

Felicity let out an incredulous cough. Johnny sighed. 

“Alright, I’ll order dinner and put it in dishes to pretend that I made it.” 

“Can you just hold me for now?” Felicity said. 

“Of course.” Johnny gave her an obnoxiously loud kiss on the forehead. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips. Looking up at him she said. 

“I love you. I don’t think I say it enough.”

“I love you too.” He said. “And seeing you like this really makes me want to set Queen on fire.” 

“Pretty sure that’s against the law.” Felicity said. 

“Like you’ve never broken a rule.” Johnny smirked. “Besides, I thought you liked bad boys.”

Felicity was about to retort when she got a surprised look and put a hand to her stomach. 

“The baby just kicked.” 

Johnny put his hand on the other side. After a minute he felt a small movement under his fingers. Tears entered his eyes. Clearing his throat he said. 

“Well, he probably wants to beat up the jerk who broke mommy’s heart; just like his daddy.”

“Or SHE’s just stretching.” Felicity said. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“Know something I don’t, future Mrs. Storm?” 

“I’m pregnant, I know everything, future Mr. Smoak.”

The two of them sat there for a while, feeling the baby move. Felicity closed her eyes. Johnny almost thought she’d gone to sleep when she whispered. “I want to see him.” 

“Is that really what you want?” Johnny asked. 

She nodded. “I need this, for closure.” 

“Then I’ll buy us train tickets to Starling.” He said. 

“Train?” Felicity groaned. 

“You’re not going on an airplane and that’s final.” He huffed. “Plus I want to be there; I’m going to make Queen pay for every one of your tears.” 

Felicity gave him an affectionate smile. “You are such a jealous hothead.” She muttered.

“Not just my head, babe.” Johnny grinned. “Flame pun!” he held up his hand for a high five. She looked away in exasperation, but high fived him anyway. 

“And this is the man I’ve decided to spend the rest of my life with.” She said. Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

“I couldn’t be happier.” She beamed. Tilting her head she said. “Now, about that foot massage.”

“Coming right up.” Johnny grinned. “And if you want me to go higher…” he winked. “Just say the word.”


	12. The Return (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of yesterday's chapter.   
> Felicity and Johnny go to Starling to see Oliver 
> 
> (Told from Oliver's point of view)
> 
> Expect angst.

He watched as Felicity entered Thea’s apartment. Seeing her after all these years was like a burst of light into his darkened soul. Thea and John were both understandably furious with him and Laurel refused to speak with him, but Felicity…Felicity had agreed to see him. Then he saw her swollen belly and the man who’d entered the apartment with her. He’d known she’d moved on. Digg had given him a gruff warning. Not that he would have necessarily needed it; every newsstand, TV channel, and website was plastered with pictures of her and Johnny Storm; announcing their engagement, the wedding buzz and the speculation about her pregnancy. He thought he’d be prepared, but seeing her picture in a magazine and having her standing in front of him were two completely different things. 

Thea rushed over, greeting her and cooing over the size of her pregnant belly. The two seemed close, a lot must have happened during his absence. He stood. She stopped talking and looked at him. Tears entered her eyes. Storm saw this and the protective hand he had around her middle twitched slightly. 

“It’s really you.” She said. Slowly she pulled away from Storm, and walked over to him. He met her half way and pulled her into a hug. He could see that the air around Storm was heating up; the Human Torch clearly didn’t like him. Oliver decided to ignore him and focus on the woman in his arms. She pulled away too quickly for his taste. “Are you okay? Where were you?” She asked, scrutinizing him as though she could deduce the answer by looking hard enough. 

He held out his hand, on it sat the Demon’s ring. She looked at it in confusion. 

“It’s the Demon’s ring.” He said. “It indicates that I hold the title of Ra’s al Ghul.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in shock and she took a step back her hand coming up to rest on her stomach. Storm rushed over and pulled her back, planting himself in front of her. 

“Oliver.” Felicity said sadly. “Why?”

“Stay the hell away from her, Queen.” Storm glared. 

“I just want to talk to her.” 

“You’ve had four years to talk to her.” Storm growled. Oliver looked at him, assessing what type of threat he was. Johnny was clearly athletic and took care of himself. Oliver had always thought him to be the kind of overconfident person who relied solely on their powers and was helpless without them. Looking at him now he could see that Storm had literal fire in his eyes. The element was clearly always present and tempered only by Storm’s self-control. Oliver could see that “The Human Torch” was more than just a silly code name; the man in front of him was flame personified. He was capable of turning himself, and everything around them, into a raging inferno. And Oliver had no doubt that with only one word from Felicity, he would.

Oliver held up his hands. “Can I please explain?” He directed the question at Felicity. She seemed unsure. "Please." He repeated. There was a tense silence as Johnny glared at him. Felicity looked as though she was going to say no. Then she put her hand on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Can you give us a minute?” She asked. He turned, ready to argue, but the look on her face made him falter. “He won’t hurt me.” She whispered.

He nodded. “Let me just help you to the couch, you shouldn’t be standing for so long.” He shot Oliver another glare before leading Felicity over to the couch. When he’d made double sure that she was comfortable, he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. Oliver looked away. 

“I’ll be right in the next room if you need me.” Johnny said, then he and Thea left. Oliver looked at the ground. 

“How far along are you?” he asked. 

“I’m due in 7 weeks.” She said, smiling softly at her stomach. “I’m hoping it’s a girl, but Johnny’s convinced it’s a boy. We painted the nursery blue, not because I think it’s a boy or that I think any color should be assigned to either gender, we wanted to match Johnny’s uniform color. Ben said that he’s moving to Canada if it’s a boy. He doesn’t think he can handle the kind of kid Johnny would create.” She stopped her ramble. Closing her eyes she said softly, “3…2…1” 

“You still do that.” Oliver said. It was a small familiar piece of the Felicity he'd known.

She nodded. Taking another breath she asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

He kept his face expressionless. She closed her eyes. 

“I’m surprised Thea’s even talking to you.” She said. “You have no idea how hard it was for Laurel, Roy and me to explain…” She stopped again, her face twisted with a myriad of emotions. Finally, she settled on anger. “We thought you were dead. We mourned you. We even had a fake funeral to bury that horrible sword because we thought it would help with the pain.” She began crying. “Why, why wouldn’t you even leave us a clue? And why the hell would you become the head of the League of Assassins?”

“You would never have stopped looking for me and you would have gotten yourselves killed in the process.” Oliver said. “After my fight with Ra’s, he found out I’d survived and brought me back to Nanda Parbat. There’s a prophecy that he who does not fall by the demon’s sword will become the next Ra’s al Ghul.” He paused. “I agreed on the condition that no harm would come to those I cared for. I needed to cut ties with my past before joining. Ra’s agreed, but he went back on his word. He needed to confirm my commitment to the League so he decided to have me attack Starling.” He looked away. He couldn’t bear to see the way she’d look at him when he said the rest. “I killed him and became the Demon’s head.” 

“So now you’re free.” She said. The statement had very little emotion. 

“That was 2 years ago.” He said. 

“You’ve had the option of coming home for 2 years and –” She stopped. He looked as her brow furrowed. Then understanding dawned on her face. “Why are you back?” She said. 

Oliver knew she already knew the answer; she was only looking for confirmation. 

“I heard you were engaged.” He said softly. He couldn't lie to her; she'd have seen right through it just like she always did. She looked away. 

“You are unbelievable.” She hissed. 

“Felicity I-“

“What were you thinking? That you’d just show up and all of us would fawn over you and throw ourselves at you to pick right up where you left off?” She shouted. “You can’t just come back after 4 years because you don’t approve of my love life.”

“I wanted to see if you were happy.” 

“Then you could have done it from the shadows.” Felicity shouted. “Where apparently you’ve been hiding these last 4 years. Thea needed you. John needed you. Roy, Laurel. I needed you.” She was hysterical. “But oh no, that didn't matter until the second you found out that I’ve found someone who I love, and I’m ready to start a family and grow old with; that’s when you show up. Because you only want me to be happy as long as I do it by myself.”

“Felicity.” He reached for her. She flinched and shifted away from him. 

“I buried the man I loved 3 and a half years ago when I put that sword in the ground.” She said. “I don’t know you.” She stood. “I’m sorry for what you went through and I don’t know what you want from me, but I can’t be a woman you love. At this point, I don’t even know if I can trust you to be my friend.” She turned and walked towards the door. Johnny opened it. Judgeing from the angry look he shot Oliver he’d probably been listening. Putting his hands on her waist he looked her over. The tears in her eyes caused another spark to enter his. He held her against him. Oliver heard her murmur. “Please take me home.” 

Without another look at Oliver she left the apartment with Johnny Storm. The entire room seemed darker and colder without her. Thea came in and crossed her arms. 

“I hope you’re happy, Ollie.” She said softly. 

“She is.” He finally said. “That’s all that matters.” The words sounded hollow. He stood and walked over to the window to watch the couple get into a cab. He closed his eyes and tried to reign in his guilt and anger. “Johnny Storm had better take good care of her.” He said out loud. 

“He does.” Thea said, tonelessly. “If you’ll excuse me; Red Arrow has the first patrol of the glades and I want to get some training in.” She left him standing in the darkened apartment; alone with his ghosts.


	13. Team Synergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into "Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune".
> 
> Focuses on the team dynamics on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was asked to write some smut for Clint/Felicity, but I've been focusing on writing other stuff. I hope this piece of silliness will tide people over until I can get my head in the gutter to write them a sex scene. Enjoy!

It had been a month since Clint had gone undercover. A new strain of Vertigo had entered the drug market and, instead of only targeting Starling, it had spread to every city where one of the Avengers and their connected teams were active. The drug had landed hundreds in the hospital, and those were the lucky people. Every day reports would come in from Dakota, Central, Starling, and NYC of new or worsening incidents in connection to drug related activity. The teams had quickly agreed that the only way to combat this threat was to find out who was behind the production. Stopping dealers was pointless as long as the supplier continued. Cut the supply and the problem was eliminated. 

Clint had volunteered to lead the undercover team. He, Natasha, Roy, and Daredevil had left. They’d been radio silent for the last 2 weeks of the operation and Felicity was beyond worried. She focused completely on her work juggling missions with the various teams. That particular night, they’d planned a large synchronized drug bust in 3 of their four cities. There were three teams. Oliver, Thea, and Ray were in Starling, Firestorm and Barry had Central and Tony and Laurel had teamed up for Manhattan. Felicity sat in her command center at the tower, monitoring them with JARVIS’s help. 

“This is boring.” Tony huffed. “We’ve been sitting out here for like an hour. I want some action.” 

“Iron Man, maintain your positon.” Felicity said. “You’ll blow the entire opp if you keep moving. You’re here to provide Black Canary’s back up if things go south.” 

“Remind me why I’m Iron Baby sitting?” Laurel grumbled. 

“Because it’s your turn on the rotation.” Felicity sighed. “We made a schedule, remember?” She looked behind her to where Thor was tossing around Mjolnir. They’d agreed that he was too boisterous for this delicate of a mission and because Steve was busy with Bucky, Tony had volunteered to act as back up for Laurel. Thor had decided to sulk in the control room in protest. “At least you’re not watching the thunderbaby.”

“I am standing right here.” Thor huffed. 

“If that hammer goes anywhere near my screens I’m calling my mother and having her take it away from you.” Felicity retorted. Thor paled and put Mjolnir down. Felicity couldn’t blame him for being testy; Jane was at a conference and he missed her. Though he hardly had anything to complain about. He’d been without her for 3 days and they were constantly on Skype. Felicity hadn’t had any contact with Clint for… She closed her eyes and turned her attention back to the screens. She couldn’t worry about Clint and properly act as mission tech; the teams needed her undivided attention. 

“Starling, how’re we looking?” She asked. 

“Well if I could see anything.” Came Ray’s reply. There was muffled music in the back ground. “I’m stuck in Thea’s purse. How the hell did she fit so much stuff in here, it looked so small.” 

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Felicity smirked. 

“Nice.” Ray said. 

“If you geeks are quite finished.” Oliver growled. 

“Ollie’s just bitter because he got stuck on alley duty while I got the fun assignment.” Thea said. “I can’t see any drug activity. We’re at the Cosmos Club and I could really use some of your knowledge right now, Oracle.” 

“Roger that.” Felicity said. Hacking the club’s security, she quickly caught sight of Thea leaning by the bar. Scanning the crowd, she looked for anything suspicious. “This might be the worst game of Where’s Waldo ever.” Frowning she scrutinized one of the people in a darker part of the club. “Okay. Blonde man, next to the third booth on the left side. He just handed off a package to a woman.” 

“Got it.” Thea said. “I’ll bring him out to the alley.”

“How?’ Oliver said. 

Thea stood up and pretended to sway drunkenly. Stumbling, she made her way over to where the target was standing. “Oops.” She giggled as she tripped. The man grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. “Oooh my hero.” She said, winding her arms around his shoulders and giving him a huge smile. 

“Arrow, I can practically hear you grinding your teeth.” Felicity said. 

“He can’t be stupid enough to fall for that.” Oliver said. 

“He’s a man.” Felicity pointed out. Thor nodded solemnly. 

“I have fallen for less.” He said, then his eyes widened. “Before I met my lady Jane, of course.” 

“I am soooo telling Dr. Foster during our next Science Alliance meeting.” Ray said. 

“Does she have to giggle so much?” Oliver hissed. 

“Maybe I should reward you for saving me.” Thea said. “Maybe I should…” She leaned in and whispered something that had Oliver yelling “THEA” while Thor roared with laughter. 

“Wow Queen.” Ray said. “Who knew your sister was so…creative.” 

“Just remember that I can step on you, Atom.” Oliver huffed.

“She’s moving the target to the alley way.” Felicity said, surveying the cameras.

“Good.” Oliver growled. 

“The man has no idea the wrath he has incurred.” Thor said, wiping his eyes. 

“Yeah, try to keep some bones intact, Oliver.” Felicity said. 

“Oracle.” Barry said from Central. “We just about wrapped up here.” 

There was a muffled explosion behind him. “Sorry.” Firestorm said, sheepishly. “We wanted to get rid of the stock in the ware house but apparently vertigo is…explosive?” 

Felicity groaned. “Cisco knew that. Didn’t he tell you?” 

“That was AWESOME!” Cisco shouted from the STAR labs command center. 

“He may have neglected to include it.” Barry sighed. “But we did get the civilians clear beforehand. And we have a name. The man running this operation is some guy named Frisk.”

“No,” Firestorm interrupted. “It’s Fusk.” 

Felicity put her head on the computer console as the two began arguing back and forth. If they didn’t have the name, it meant that she wasn’t any closer to bringing Clint home.

“The two of you are both wrong.” A third voice cut across. “The guy we’re looking for is Wilson Fisk.” 

Felicity’s head shot up. “Clint?” Sure enough, the covert frequency she’d created so the two of them could stay in contact was active. A weight, which had been crushing her for the last month, was lifted. 

“Hey Squeaky, miss me?”

“You have no idea.” She said, closing her eyes and picturing him with that special flirty grin he reserved for her.

“True, but I’m going to enjoy having you show me just how much when I get back.” Clint said, his voice dropping low. “Do me a favor, darlin’ and wear that purple set with the laces on the front and the straps-“

“STOP.” Barry said. “Not again.” 

“Seriously guys?” Firestorm groaned. “How many times?”

“Agreed.” Tony patched in. “As much as I enjoy butting into your private life, no one does over the comms sex talk except me and Pepper.”

“Hey.” Clint said. “I have not seen my beautiful girlfriend in weeks. You try it and see how much you like it.” He sighed. “Squeaky, I need you to send Cap and Barnes to these coordinates.” A list of coordinates appeared on one of Felicity’s screens. “Tell them to bring Banner for...motivational purposes. And tell them to hurry. The sooner we bust this operation up, the sooner I can stop listening to Murdock saying ‘I told you so’.”

“Didn’t I say it was him?” Daredevil’s muffled voice came from the background of Clint’s frequency. 

“NOT EVERYTHING IS FISK, MATT.” Clint said. “Now shut up. I’m trying to initiate phone sex with my girl.” 

Felicity flushed a violent shade of red. “And people say romance is dead.” She muttered. “JARVIS?” 

“I have already informed Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. They are getting ready to board one of the quinjets.” 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Soooo.” Clint said. “What are you wearing right now.” 

“A red reinforced polymer blend,” Barry said. “Thanks for asking.” 

“Iron suit” Tony said. “And nothing else.” He added suggestively.

“Asgardian warrior’s garb.” Thor said. “It is quite comfortable.” 

“I’m shutting off your comms.” Felicity warned. 

“Please do.” Tony said. 

“Tell Rogers and Barnes to get their star spangled asses in gear.” Clint grumbled. “The sooner they get here and help us kick butt, the sooner I can go home and tear my girl’s clothes off with my teeth.” 

“There is such a thing as too much detail.” Barry grumbled. 

Felicity hid her face in her arms as Thor raised an amused eyebrow. “Just…get home safe.” she said.

“Of course Oracle.” Clint said. 

“I’ll be monitoring your frequency.” She murmured. 

“I love you too.” He said. 

“Love birds.” Tony said. “Get your head out of your pants. We’ve got bad guys to bust.” 

Clint groaned. “Do me a favor and trap him in his armor again, darlin’. I’ll be home by this time tomorrow. And Stark, she’s going to be taking a long vacation.” 

He signed off. Felicity turned to where Thor was looking at her, amused.

“Not a word.” She said. 

“I would not presume to intrude.” Thor said, “however where would one acquire a piece of lingerie similar to the one Barton described. It would look so delightful on Jane.” 

“OH GOD.” Barry groaned. 

“Earth’s mightiest heroes, everyone.” Laurel said. “provided we’ve recently gotten laid.”

“I’m getting that printed on a shirt.” Tony said. “and you’re all wearing it at our next press conference.” 

“Stay sharp.” Felicity said. “I’ve got movement on your target, Black Canary.” 

“I’m on it.” Laurel said. 

Lucky padded into the control room and put his head on Felicity’s lap. “Don’t worry.” She murmured, scratching his ears. “He’ll be home soon.”


	14. Post Mission (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into "Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune" 
> 
> Clint comes back after a difficult mission.

Sex with Clint was always intense. He was loving, generous. Some nights it was rough. Some nights it was passionate. Others he took it slow, torturing her by keeping her on edge until she was sobbing, begging him for release. Then there were nights like this one. 

The team had come back from a 3 day mission. Clint returned with a haunted look in his eyes. He’d numbly walked into the apartment in the tower. Putting his bow and quiver down, he headed straight for the shower. He stepped under the water, forgetting to take off his clothes. Hanging his head, he closed his eyes. Felicity followed. Entering she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his back. They stayed that way for a while. Finally Clint lifted his head, turning he looked at Felicity, his eyes distant. He caressed her face as if he were trying to reassure himself she was there. Felicity kissed him. 

“You’re safe.” She whispered. Slowly she began shedding his clothes. Clint slid his hands down and helped her with hers; tentative at first, then more insistent. Gently Felicity pushed him back. Grabbing the soap she slowly covered Clint’s body. They did this after every difficult mission. Felicity’s touches washing away the darkness and dirt, bringing him out of the memories and into the present. 

Clint closed his eyes, his breathing ragged. Felicity kissed him as she rinsed the soap off. “You’re home.” She murmured, pressing herself against him. 

Groaning, he shut off the water. Picking her up he carried her to that their bed. Sinking down so he was sitting with her straddling his lap, he framed her face with his hands and pulled her in for another kiss, this one desperate, hungry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. Clint shuddered and broke the kiss. Looking at her wide eyed, he whispered, “Felicity?”

“I’m here.” She murmured. 

Slipping his hands down her chest he rested one on her waist and the other he slipped between her legs. She whimpered slightly as he slipped two fingers inside her. Pushing against his hand, she put her head down on his shoulder. “Clint” she moaned. Clint removed his fingers, lifting her, he waited as she slipped a condom on him. Then he pushed inside, his eyes wide, looking at Felicity. His expression reverent. 

It was always like this after a particularly grueling mission. Clint needed to be touched, held, reassured. 

“Love…you.” He said, beginning to move. Groaning he wound one arm around her waist while tracing his fingers up her spine with the other. 

“Clint.” Felicity began rolling her hips as he pumped in and out. She kissed his forehead. Clint clung to her as though she were his life line. Pouring his need and love into every movement. 

“Let go.” She breathed into his ear. He shivered slightly. 

“You’re here, you’re safe; you’re home.” 

Panting he flipped them over. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. “Clint…ah.” She was close. Gripping his shoulder with one hand, and putting one hand on his lower back she pushed him against her. With one last moan of his name she came. 

A shudder ran through Clint as he buried himself inside her and let go. Pressing his forehead against hers, he kissed her again. They didn’t talk that night. It was part of their ritual. They moved together, touching, caressing; refamiliarizing themselves with each other. Felicity mapped out every scar and checked him over for any injuries. There were no visible ones this time, and she felt a rush of relief. He fell asleep holding on to her. His head on her chest pressed against her heart. She ran her fingers through his hair. There’d be time for talking tomorrow. After which Clint would insist on making pancakes. Pancakes which, she thought smiling, would probably get cold because Clint would distract them by deciding to get creative with the syrup. 

She gave Clint a small kiss on the top of his head. He nuzzled her, a contented smile playing on his lips. “Felicity” he murmured. 

“Love you.” She whispered as she closed her eyes.


	15. Not exactly what I had in mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Slings and Arrows of outrageous fortune.

Felicity was pacing in the Tower's common area while Pepper looked on.

"They said he was fine." Pepper's attempt to be reassuring only increased Felicity's anxiety. Finally JARVIS informed them that the Avengejet was  landing on the roof. Felicity ran up to the landing pad. Clint was being helped off the jet by Steve and Natasha.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said when he caught sight of Felicity. She ran over and inspected his ears. The implants had shorted out during a fight with the Pied Piper and Grodd. Clint had been knocked unconscious by the pain and there was blood coming out of his ears.

 _You're such a liar_. Felicity signed. Clint gave her a sheepish smile.

 _PETA is going to hate me_. He signed back. _Because I totally kicked that gorilla's ass._

Felicity glared at him.

 _What?_ Clint signed, _I'm using humor as a means to show you that I'm okay._

She shoved his shoulder.

"BARTON!" Thor's voice boomed from the inside of the jet. "That was a mighty battle, you kicked that gorilla's ass." He walked over to Clint, grinning.

Clint lifted his hand for a high five. "Is it weird that I can still hear him?" He asked Felicity. "Squeaky?" He frowned. _You're giving me the super silent treatment, aren't you?_ He signed. Felicity glared at him.

Steve and Natasha led him to the infirmary. Tony and Bruce came in a few minutes later. They walked over to inspect Clint's ears.

"Is there any way to make implants that won't short out?" Steve asked. Tony shook his head.

"The best I can do is build really small ones that don't cause him too much damage if they malfunction."

Steve's frown indicated his irritation. Tony rolled his eyes. "Sound travels in waves. The problem here," he tapped Clint's ear making him wince. "Is that the Piper used a high frequency sound burst which moved so fast that it's inaudible to humans. Clinton's implants tried to read it and fried causing an electric shock and here we are." Tony looked at Clint's ears. "Those were beautiful pieces of work too."

Clint frowned. "Did he call me Clinton? Because according to the Avengers Bylaws I now have the right to use him for target practice."

"Only if you heard me."Tiny smirked. "And we all know you didn't." He turned back to Steve, who still looked skeptical. "I canneh change the laws of Physics  Captain" he said in a terrible Scottish accent.

Felicity had had enough. "Clint's bleeding out of his ears and you think this is the time to make pop culture references?" She shouted.

Thor backed away.

Clint raised an eyebrow "loud voice?" He asked.

"I may be brave, but I am not foolish." Thor said. "Stark might I suggest you cease your jokes and  begin replacing Barton's implants?"

Tony nodded. "Scrub in Brucie we're playing doctor...and by that I meant the serious ER kind not..." he trailed off as he caught the expression on Felicity's face. "Shutting up."

Clint grinned at Felicity. "That's my Squeaky, putting the fear of God into an actual god." Felicity turned her glare on him. _Your loud voice won't work_. He signed. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

 _Try me_. She signed back.

 _I'm expecting lots of sympathy sex._ Clint signed.

 _You'll end up on the couch if you keep pissing me off._ Felicity signed.

30 minutes later Clint was as good as new.

"Your boyfriend, Madam." Tony said. "Unfortunately, I couldn't fix his personality."

"Thanks Tony. I'm going to need these if I want to hear Felicity scream tonight." Clint waged his eyebrows as the rest of the team groaned.

"Oh you'll hear screaming." Felicity crossed her arms. The entire team took a step back. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT WAS?"

"Not exactly the screaming I had in mind..." Clint said sheepishly


	16. Super kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Man of Smoak, Man of Steel. 
> 
> Some quality time with the Smoak-Kents

Getting someone to babysit the kids was always tricky. While Kara and Conner were well behaved, they were often a handful. Martha and Jonathan Kent had no problem watching them for a few hours, but ever since Conner was born they'd refused to take the kids over the weekend without Felicity and Clark present. It wasn't that they didn't love their grand kids, it was just that they weren't equipped to deal with 2 super powered children and they were too old to climb to the roof and bring them down.

Bruce babysat for Kara once by accident. Clark had brought her up to the Watchtower while Felicity was working. A wildfire started in a densely populated part of Brazil and Clark had put Kara in Bruce's lap and took off. The two of them had sat staring at each other for a full five minutes before Kara giggled and tugged on the ears of the Bat suit.

When Clark came back, Bruce handed her over and growled that it wasn't good for the Batman image for a child to go around the tower calling him Uncle Brucie and no he had not been smiling. He was darkness, he was the night and the night did not play pretty pretty princess.

Babysitting then became a Titans training exercise. Since Felicity and Clark had agreed to home school the children until they had better control over their powers, they got Jo'hn to take care of their early education.

Despite all this, it was impossible for them to get someone to watch them over the weekend.

"They're good kids." Clark said. "Sure, Hal likes giving them too much candy and Dick had no problem showing them scary movies and Sara lets them play with her equipment, but the second you ask one of them to watch them a Saturday night and suddenly everyone's too busy."

Felicity, who was giving Conner a bath, sighed. "They might actually have plans, Kal."

"I'm pretty sure Hal's grandmother died three times in the last 4 weeks." Clark muttered. Conner gurgled and threw one of his bath toys at Clark's head.

"Duck!" He giggled.

"He learned that today." Felicity beamed.

"I guess I can forgive the black eye." Clark knelt next to the tub and covered his eye. "Arrr, I'm going to get an eyepatch and become a pirate captain." He waved the rubber duck in front of Conner's face.

Conner laughed and slapped his bath water, splashing both his parents.

"Conner, no tidal waves." Felicity said.

"Splash splash." Conner grinned.

"This is all your fault." Felicity said, turning to Clark.

He was staring at her soaked clothes.

"Clark?"

"We need to get someone to watch the kids." He groaned.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"MOOOOOOOOMMY" Kara shouted from the next room.

Felicity bolted up. "Watch him" she said, pointing at Conner.

"I think I can be trusted to watch my own son." Clark grumbled. Felicity kissed his forehead and went to check on Kara.

2 hours later after pleading, begging and threatening, the kids were both washed and asleep. Clark and Felicity collapsed on their bed.

"Beating up criminals is easier." Clark moaned. "I'm actually sore."

"Mmmmrrrg" Felicity said in a tone that implied her agreement.

"We really need a break." Clark said. "If for nothing else, but to get some sleep." He yawned.

"Really?" Felicity asked. "Nothing else?"

Clark sat up. "There is one babysitting option we haven't considered."

Felicity's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who?"

Clark held his hands. "Hear me out."

"No."

"Felicity."

"No."

"Donna loves her grandbabies."

"She doesn't know about." Felicity waved her hand trying to make a flying motion,"you or them."

"Why not?" Clark said.

"Because mom is...mom and stop calling her Donna." Felicity frowned, "it's weird."

"She has a right to know and she likes it when I call her Donna." Clark said.

Felicity glared.

"Please." Clark tugged her closer and wrapped his arm around her thigh. "I'm suffering." He said, putting his head on her stomach.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure you not being able to control yourself is what got us into this mess." Felicity laughed.

"No, it's your fault for being irresistible." Clark muttered. "Call Donna...Ms. Smoak," he corrected himself when Felicity shot him another glare.

She sighed, "I just don't know if telling her is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll be so happy she'll want to tell everybody." Felicity closed her eyes. "My daughter married a superhero. My daughter is Mrs. Superman."

Clark laughed "Mrs. Superman. Actually I kinda like it."

"Caveman." Felicity teased.

"Krypton actually had a period where its people lived in caves." Clark said. "Plus the nickname goes well with my protective instincts. No one's going to hurt what's mine."

Felicity let out a contented hum and began mussing his hair. "This conversation is taking a dangerous turn." She warned. "And you don't like when I'm in danger." She gave him a teasing grin.

Clark nuzzled her hand. "I happen to like the type of danger which ends with you and me doing things I can't talk about because our kids can hear us." He tugged at her pants. "Please?"

"Are you begging, Mr. Oracle?" Felicity smirked. Clark frowned. 

"Huh, I don't think that sounds quite as good as Mrs. Superman..." he chuckled when Felicity smacked his chest. 

"And just like that, you get nothing." Felicity tried to extract herself, but failed. Clark watched, an amused smile on his face.

"Let. Go."

"Not until you call your mother." Clark said.

"Super strength is cheating." Felicity huffed.

"Mhmmm." Clark agreed. "Or, since I've got you where I want you."

"Don't you dare." Felicity said, squirming.

"You realize that we haven't had a minute alone since Conner was born." Clark pouted.

"That's not true. There was that time at the Wayne Gala." Felicity said.

"Oh right, you mean when Alfred almost caught us." Clark said, smiling. "That was a good night." He kissed her knee.

"You've come a long way from the adorable awkward man who spilled coffee on 7 perfectly good computers." Felicity said. "You were so nervous around me."

"I could say the same about you, Ms. Babble." Clark sighed. "you walked right into me the first time we met."

Felicity covered her face. "Urgh, I was hoping you forgot. I embarrassed my self so badly."

"How could I forget?" Clark murmured, pulling her hands gently away from her face. "That was the moment I met the love of my life."

Felicity beamed.

"The day I met Mrs. Superman." He grinned as Felicity facepalmed. 

"I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?" She murmured.

"I have," Clark caressed the inside of her thigh. "A small confession to make."

"Oh?" Felicity arched an eyebrow.

"Only the first 2 of those coffee spills were accidents." Clark admitted.

"Clark Kent." Felicity gasped "are you trying to tell me that you deliberately destroyed 5 perfectly functional computers because you needed an excuse to come talk to me?"

"Yes?" Clark said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you."

"Kiss please." Clark leaned forward. 

"Mr. Oracle, you are lucky you're gorgeous." Felicity brought her lips close to his-

CRASH

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY."

"WAAAAAH"

Conner and Kara's voices caused Clark and Felicity to pull back in alarm. Clark squinted at the wall. "Kara threw one of her dolls into Conner's crib." He said "aaaand they've started on the hair pulling." 

"Greaaat." Felicity muttered. 

Clark pouted. "Why do they always want you?"

"Good taste?" Felicity smirked.

Clark let her leg go. "Is it wrong that I want to be selfish and keep you to myself?" Felicity smiled, getting up. Pausing at the door, she turned and said.

"Maybe we could visit my mom and see if she could handle the kids..."

"I'm calling her right now!" Clark flew across the room to grab the phone.

"After," Felicity's voice stopped him short. "You help me stop our children from making each other prematurely bald."


	17. Lady Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Always be my Thunder

"Are you seeing this?" Felicity hissed. She'd been flipping through the channels and had come across a panel show.

"Unfortunately."  Thor said. The show was doing a special piece on the Avengers. The anchors had started off with some extremely xenophobic comments about the guardians, specifically Gamora. They'd then gone on to bashing Natasha.

"This is a news program?" Thor frowned. "How are they permitted to talk about women in this way?"

"If I were in charge, they wouldn't be." Felicity's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue. Thor looked at her in concern.

"And then there's the Canaries." One of the panelists said. "Can I just say that the Arrow's probably banging both of them."

"Oh no." Thor murmured and turned to try and calm Felicity. She glared at the screen.

"I want to zap them." She growled.

"The Arrow's a lucky guy, but not as lucky as a certain god who's a member of the Avengers."  Thor turned back to the TV.

"Are they referring to ..."

The TV splashed a picture of Felicity and Sif from their last battle. The two of them had just helped take down a hydra cell, a were hugging each other in celebration while Thor looked on, an amused expression on his face.

"The brunette is Scythe or Sythe... whatever and the blonde is ...well we don't know her name, but apparently Thor refers to her as "my lady" so we'll call her Lady Thor."

"And can I just say," another panelist interjected, "that it's good to be a god."

There was a crash and a shower of sparks as Thor threw Mjolnir at the screen.

"It's a good thing Sif is off planet with the guardians." He growled. Felicity was gaping at the TV.

"Lady...Thor?" She hissed.

"Dude." Tony said from the ceiling. "JARVIS says you're smashing tech. What gives?"

"I was merely expressing my appreciation for the 24 hour news cycle." Thor said, defensively.

"LADY THOR???!" Felicity yelled

"So you're watching it too." Tony said. "Team meeting in 5 minutes in the penthouse and try not to break anything else."

Thor and Felicity looked at each other. "I make no promises." Thor said.

When they got to the penthouse, everyone was already there waiting for them.

"Ladies, gentlemen...grandfathers." Tony began speaking.

"Really?" Steve huffed.

"We have a serious problem. We face an enemy greater than any we've ever faced and that enemy is the patriarchy." Tony looked around the room expectantly.

"If you're waiting for us to fall over each other in surprise..."Natasha said,

"I think he forgot that we're women." Maria said.

"And sorry, but most of the men in this room are part of the problem." Sara said.

"Hey!"

"Preposterous."

"Excuse me?"

"With," Sara amended "Rogers and Dr. Banner as the rare exceptions."

"If you are insinuating that I would ever disrespect Felicity or any of you in such a manner." Thor growled.

"I'm saying that you're perfectly happy to let 1000 year old social conventions stand even if they aren't necessarily fair to both genders." Sara said. "Did you even stop and think about why Felicity had to go through etiquette and you didn't?"

"Because she is not of Asgard." Thor said. He caught sight of Felicity and Sara's shared look of exasperation. "I may have been mistaken."

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Tony said, laughing.

"Tony, you're worse." Pepper said.

"Wha...oh yeah you might be right." Tony shrugged.

"What about me?" Clint asked.

"Budapest." The team said in unison.

"You make a valid argument." Clint acquiesced.

"So, ladies what do you think we should do?" Steve asked. The women looked at each other and grinned.

For the next 3 weeks Natasha was in charge of official Avengers press conferences and the team devised a schedule so that the female members would be equally represented. Steve pestered the Smithsonian until they opened an exhibit on Peggy Carter that was equal to the one they had on him. The Avengers also barred the network who aired the offensive panel show from all Avengers functions and released an official statement that no disrespect towards any of the female members would be tolerated.

"Why do I feel as though we haven't made any difference?" Felicity muttered as she watched the same panel show a few months later.

Thor tilted his head. "I would not be so quick to dismiss our progress."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. Thor pointed to the TV.

"They no longer call you lady Thor."

"Huh." Felicity said.

"Have patience. Men are imbeciles." Thor continued. "They simply require a few centuries to come around."

Felicity grinned. "Centuries?"

"I was bettering myself so that I would be worthy of you." Thor said. "And no...do not ask for details."

"Come on." Felicity said. "Tell me about your wild days."

Thor shook his head. "That would take at least a decade."

"Decade?" Felicity frowned.

"Or 2..." Thor said sheepishly.

"2?"

"At least." Thor cleared his throat. "This is the perfect moment to add that I adore you and you are my reason for living. My wife and partner and..."

"You really don't like the couch." Felicity laughed.

"It is a cold, lonely place." Thor mumbled.

"You may stay." Felicity grinned as Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Then he smirked. "Lady Thor." He ducked as Felicity threw a pillow at him.


	18. Coronation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Always be my Thunder

Felicity frowned at her reflection in the mirror. 

“I look ridiculous.” She said. 

“Child, you look radiant.” Frigga said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Felicity’s ear. 

“You’re only saying that because you have to.” Felicity held her stomach as a stab of nervousness hit her. She looked down at the elaborate Asgardian gown she was wearing. “I look like a kid who decided to play princess.” 

Frigga chuckled. “My dear, you aren’t playing. You are a princess and in a few short hours you will be a Queen.” 

Felicity shut her eyes. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Knock, Knock.” Sara poked her head in. “Is she okay for company?” 

“As long as the company does not include my son.” Frigga said. “Or else we will never get them to the coronation.” 

Sara laughed, coming in. “He tried to convince me to sneak him in. He’s absolutely miserable.” She turned and spoke to people behind her. “Guys, wait until you see her.” 

The rest of Team Arrow and Starlord came into the room. They all froze, gaping at Felicity. 

“I knew it, I look terrible.” Felicity groaned. 

“No you look…” Oliver seemed lost for words. Digg nodded, gaping at her. Roy just made a small grunting noise which sounded like agreement. Peter glared at them. 

“Stop checking out my cousin.” 

Thea laughed. “What these idiots are trying to say, is that you look like a goddess Felicity.” She tilted her head. “Which you technically are…right?” She turned to look at Frigga. “Your majesty.” She added quickly. 

Frigga nodded. “Correct, Lady Speedy.” 

Thea’s eyes widened and she glared at Sara who unsuccessfully tried to disguise her laugh as a cough. The corner of Oliver’s mouth ticked up. 

“You guys look great too.” Felicity said, looking at the Asgardian clothes each of her friends was wearing. The clothes matched their respective costume colors. Digg shifted uncomfortably. 

“I don’t like tunics.” He grumbled. 

“Lyla doesn’t seem to mind them.” Sara grinned. She looked at Felicity. “You should have seen her this morning. I thought she was going to violate some Asgardian propriety rules.” 

Felicity faked a gasp, dissolving into giggles. 

“As if anyone could do anything dirty with all these laces and buckles.” Roy grumbled. “Haven’t they ever heard of zippers?” 

“What is a zipper?” Fandral had just poked his head into the room. “My Queen, my future Queen.” He nodded at Frigga and Felicity. 

“Zippers are a means of instantly opening any article of clothing.” Sara said, ignoring Frigga and Felicity’s warning looks. Fandral’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” He said. Felicity and Frigga shared an expression of panic. “Midgardians are truly more advanced then we give them credit for.” 

Frigga looked over at Sara. “Do you have any idea of the type of monster you have just unleashed?”

Sara smirked. “I have to get my entertainment somehow.” 

Fandral sat in one of the chairs and grabbed a grape from a bowl of fruit. “So, Lady Felicity, having any doubts?”

“Only about a million, but it’s too late to do anything now.” Felicity muttered. 

“My dear Princess, it is never too late.” Fandral said, popping another grape into his mouth. “All you need is to give me a signal and I’ll whisk you away before Thor can summon up a spark.” He wagged his eyebrows. “We all know you settled for him.”

“How’s my mom doing?” Felicity asked, grinning at Fandral’s uncomfortable expression. 

“She left me.” He admitted. 

“Pray that my son doesn’t hear you speaking about his wife in this way.” Frigga said, laughing. 

“Thor knows I jest.” Fandral said, “besides, it had the desired effect. The lady is smiling and less nervous.” There was a rumble of thunder and the sky outside darkened. “Which is more than I can say for the future king of Asgard.” Fandral rolled his eyes and stood. 

“Maybe I can come and help…” Felicity began. 

“No.” Everyone said in unison. 

Felicity crossed her arms. “I’m pretty sure you made up this stupid no seeing the future queen before the coronation rule just to annoy me.” 

Frigga smiled. “You are too smart for us, Felicity.” She gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Relax, my daughter. It will all be over soon.” She followed Fandral out of the room. 

 

 

 

“Easy, Thundercat.” Tony said. “Stop making that face or it’ll stay that way.” 

Thor paused his pacing to throw Tony a dirty look. 

“You were less nervous before your wedding day.” Sif remarked. 

“That was different.” Thor growled. “I was too overjoyed to have any doubt or nervousness enter my mind. This…” He made a frustrated noise and continued his pacing. 

“It’s only the day you’ve been preparing for for the last few millennia.” Hogun said, dryly. 

“Exactly.” Thor said. “I married Felicity because it was what my heart desired most in all the 9 realms. This…this is an obligation.” He stopped and looked out at the grounds of the palace. The dark, foreboding clouds in the sky matched his mood and he inadvertently let loose another rumble of thunder. “One that I am not certain I am ready for.” He admitted. 

“Which is why you’ll make an excellent king.” 

Thor spun around in surprise at the sound of Felicity’s voice. Tony held up a small screen. 

“You’re welcome, Goldilocks.” He said as Thor snatched the device away from him. “Do you have any idea how difficult it was to create 2 way communication devices in this non digital hellscape you call home? I –“

“Stark.” Volstagg said.

“Felicity.” Thor said, looking down at the screen where she was grinning up at him. 

“I had to wait until your mom left to turn this on.” She explained. “Asgardian traditions.” She huffed. 

Thor laughed. “We always find a way around them.” 

“Yes.” Felicity grinned. 

“You look stunning my lady.” Thor said. 

“Good, because you’re stuck with me for…oh eternity.” Felicity sighed dramatically. Thor chuckled. 

“Ah yes, what a truly heavy burden for me to bear.” 

“HEY.” Felicity pouted. Then her expression grew serious. “We don’t have much time before your mom gets to your room so I have to say this. You’re ready. The reason you’re having doubts is because you understand the weight of the responsibility you’re assuming. You know what it takes to rule and you’ll strive to meet that obligation. I’d be more worried if you were sure of yourself.” 

Thor felt himself relax. 

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” he said, giving Felicity a knowing look. 

“Terrified.” Felicity admitted. “But as long as I have you, I know it will be okay.”

The sky cleared turning into a clear, cloudless blue. 

“Here comes the sun, little darling.” Tony sang off key. 

“It feels like years since it’s been here.” Steve added. 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Clint looked at him shock. 

Steve shrugged. “The Beatles were on my list.” 

Felicity giggled as Thor turned to look at them in exasperation. Shaking his head he looked back at Felicity. “I love you truly. A king is only as good as his queen and in that respect I am confident, because I have the best partner and advisor in all the 9 realms.” 

Felicity’s eyes were shining and she cleared her throat. She still got emotional whenever he expressed the depths of his feelings for her. 

“Oh, hell no,” A voice said from behind her. “You are not making her mascara run on her coronation day.” Peter Quill’s face came onto the screen blocking out Felicity’s. “Enough mushy stuff, you’re making me gag.” The transmission cut just as Felicity squeaked out “PETER” 

“Thor.” Fandral said as he threw open the door. “Why is it you never told me of the great benefits of the Midgardian zipper?” 

Thor tossed Tony the communication device as his mother followed Fandral in.

“Probably because he doesn’t bother with them anyways.” Tony muttered. “It’s a miracle Felicity has any clothes left with the amount torn –“

“Tony.” Bruce warned. Tony looked up. 

“Oh hello, Mrs. Thor’s Mother.” Tony waved at Frigga. “Lovely weather we’re having right your majesty?” 

“Smooth.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m going to find Nyssa. I want to compare notes.” 

“Notes?” Tony gulped. 

Natasha patted his shoulder and left. Everyone turned to Clint. 

“It’s probably better that we don’t know.” He said. 

Frigga smiled indulgently at Tony. “I am well aware of my son’s habits. The court seamstresses have memorized Felicity’s measurements as they have to sew her new gowns so often.”

“Mother.” Thor gasped as the others laughed. 

Frigga gave her son a kiss on the cheek. “I am proud of you. Your father is as well.” She said. Thor embraced her. “You are ready, my son.” 

“Thank you, Mother.” 

She pulled back. “The ceremony begins soon.” She left. 

“Come.” Volstagg said. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner the feast can begin.” 

“And the tournament.” Hogun grinned. 

“I’ve never seen a man so eager to lose.” Sif remarked innocently. 

“Sif.” Fandral said slowly. “What aren’t you telling us?” 

Sif smiled. “I should go find Natasha and Nyssa to compare notes.” 

The men all looked at each other in horror, then turned to Thor. 

“Do not presume to ask me for help.” Thor said. “I intend to survive today.” 

 

 

 

The antechamber of the throne room was empty when Felicity entered. She looked around and bit her lip. Beyond the enormous doors she could hear the hushed conversation of the guests as they waited. Outside the palace all of Asgard was waiting eagerly for the moment when the new King and Queen would appear. 

“I am definitely going to be sick.” Felicity groaned. 

“That would certainly make for a memorable ceremony.” Thor’s voice said from behind her. She turned to see him smiling at her. 

“Nice helmet.” She said, unable to stop from giggling as she looked at the large silver winged piece of metal Thor had on his head. 

“It’s tradition.” Thor said, his expression insulted. Felicity couldn’t fight her laughter and leaned against him for support. He sighed.

“It is, perhaps a little ridiculous.” He titled his head. “Wait until you see yours.” 

Felicity abruptly stopped laughing. “What?” 

Thor grinned. “Got you.” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. “Are you ready?”

“Just as long as I don’t have to wear anything like that.” She reached up and straightened his helmet. 

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened. Thor held out his hand. Felicity slipped hers into his and they walked into the hall together. Odin and Frigga were waiting for them at the other end of the long throne room. Traditionally, the king would be crowned first and the queen would follow, but Thor and Felicity had insisted to be crowned together. They had also gotten rid of the lone throne in favor of two identical ones. They had wanted it clear that the queen had as much power as the king. 

By some miracle, they made it to the end of the aisle without any major incident. Felicity and Thor knelt in front of the thrones. The next few moments passed in a blur as Frigga stood in front of her and she recited the vows she’d practiced. Next to her, Thor knelt in front of Odin reciting the same vows. Felicity closed her eyes as the unfamiliar weight of the crown was placed on her head. Turning, she looked at Thor who was staring solemnly in front of him. He turned towards her. They grasped hands and stood, turning to the assembled audience. 

“ASGARDIANS.” Odin called out. “People of the 9 realms. Allow me to present the King and Queen of Asgard. Thor, son of Odin and Felicity, Daughter of Donna.” 

There was a loud roar from the crowd as everyone stood, applauding. Felicity caught sight of Team Arrow, the Guardians, The Avengers and her mother shouting and cheering. She and Thor ascended the steps to their thrones. Thor turned to kiss her hand. 

“My Queen.” He murmured. 

“My King.” She whispered.


	19. The Spider's tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune
> 
> Enter a young webslinger

Daredevil was the first to report a new player in town. He’d been tracking some dealers when they’d come up on a young boy. They’d begun harassing him, and attacked him. Matt had been about to intervene when the boy slipped away and began climbing the wall.

“Woah woah woah.” Clint interrupted Matt’s recount at the team meeting. “Are you sure? No offense, but….you didn’t exactly see it.” 

Matt glared at him. “Your feet are on the conference table and its annoying Felicity. You also stole her soap this morning when you showered together. Thor skipped his shower this morning, Tony’s on his third cup of coffee, and Oliver’s not paying attention; he’s playing something on his phone.” Matt tilted his head, listening. “Candy crush.” Everyone looked at each other in embarrassment. Oliver, who was in Starling and communicating via video message, shut off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. “Should I go on?” Matt asked innocently.

“No…you’ve made your point.” Clint said, taking his feet off the table. “Sorry.” He mouthed at Felicity. She patted his arm.

“When you say climb…” Tony asked, grabbing another cup of coffee. 

“A 90 degree wall with no form of equipment.” Matt said. “There’s something off about him. I sensed he might have powers. None of us could have climbed it like he did.”

“Well…” Barry interrupted from his view screen in STAR labs.

“He didn’t have super speed, Allen.” Matt insisted. “He just…went up like it was the most natural thing in the world.”

“Huh.” Clint said. “Kinda like a spider.” Tony shuddered. 

“No use of the “s” word in this tower, please.” He said. “They might hear you and….converge.” 

“Are you afraid of spiders Stark?” Oliver teased. 

“Shouldn’t you be losing at Candy Crush, Queen?” tony shut back. 

“I was winning.” Oliver grumbled.

“I highly doubt that, seeing as I hacked your phone and reprogrammed the game to be unwinnable.” Tony retorted. 

“You what?” Oliver growled. 

Felicity covered her face as the two launched into an argument. Clint nudged her shoulder. “Okay there Squeaky?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “Matt, anything else you can tell us on this guy?” She asked in an attempt to get the briefing back on track. 

Daredevil looked contemplative, then said. “He’s young, I’d estimate no older than 12. And he was scared.” 

“He was being attacked by drug dealers.” Clint pointed out. 

“It was more than that.” Matt said. “I can’t really explain it, but he seemed to be afraid of himself.” 

 

 

The second time it was Laurel who ran into him. She came back one night with a dislocated shoulder and bruises all over. 

“You’re supposed to be in New York for vacation.” Felicity muttered while Bruce checked her over. “The whole point of setting up this super team was so no one would get caught without backup. What were you thinking, going out there alone?” 

“I wasn’t.” Laurel winced as Bruce set her shoulder. “At least…not the whole time.” She gritted her teeth against the pain. “I think I saw Murdock’s spider kid.” 

“The climbing guy?” Felicity asked, Laurel nodded. 

“I was…patrolling and there were a bunch of kids playing some late night basketball. I decided to watch them when…something weird happened. The youngest out there just…froze. Then he tried to get his friends to leave. A few seconds later this group of idiots with knives showed up to try to steal their money. I jumped down to help and they all ran, except for this one kid. He got grabbed by one of the bigger guys. I fought them off, but one of them caught my arm and…” She motioned to her shoulder. “That’s when the kid intervened. Felicity, I’ve never seen reflexes like that…well except for Barry, but this was different.” She shook her head. “He distracted the thugs enough that I could kick their asses. Then he took off. I saw him climb a wall, just like Matt said.” 

“Did you get a look at his face?” Felicity asked. 

Laurel nodded. “It was brief, but he’s about 11, dark skin, not very tall.” 

“You’ve just described at least 40% of male children in New York.” Felicity sighed. “You’re off patrol until that shoulder heals.” She left ignoring Laurel’s protests. 

 

The next 2 months passed the same way. Different members of the team reported sightings of a young boy, around 11 who helped people, almost by accident. He stopped a purse snatching, a jewelry store robbery.

“We could find out who he is.” Clint said one night when they were sitting on the couch. 

“He knows we’ve seen him.” Felicity murmured. “He knows how to find us. If he wants help, he’ll come to us.” 

“Hmmm.” Clint grumbled. Felicity looked up knowingly, amused. 

“You want to go out and find him using your super spy skills.” She said. Clint nodded eagerly Felicity laughed. 

“Squeaky, the kid’s in over his head.” He said. “He could get seriously hurt.” 

‘I know.’ She sighed. “I just don’t want to spook him.” She tapped her fingers on Clint’s arm. “And I also kind of, sort of, technically…hacked the security footage from the last time one of us ran into him and ran it through facial id.” She blushed as Clint gave her an approving look. 

“That’s my little spy protégé.” Clint grinned, ruffling her hair. Felicity pouted. “So….” He prodded her shoulder. She pulled out a tablet and opened a folder named “Baby Aragog.”

“I matched it to a school id and-“ She frowned. “There’s a problem.” 

“What?” Clint said. 

“I’ve been tracking around his neighborhood and…there’s a police alert... at his address.” She and Clint looked at each other and rushed towards the elevator to go to the garage. Clint must have disobeyed at least 30 traffic laws getting to the address. The house was roped off and police weren’t letting anyone near. Clint walked right up to the crime scene tape, only to be held back by an officer.

“Sorry sir, we can’t let you through.” The officer said. “This is an active crime scene.”

“Not to sound like Tony, but do you know who I am?” Clint growled. The officer stared at him blankly. “Seriously? Hero of New York? Fought off an alien invasion? Quiver? Bow? Super attractive, yet approachable?” 

“You’re…the arrow guy?” The officer said. Clint’s jaw dropped. Felicity pulled him back before he did something stupid and illegal. 

“Hi, my name is Felicity Smoak. I work as a consultant with the Avengers.” She held out her hand. The cop’s eyes widened. 

“Felicity….Smoak? My girlfriend thinks you’re amazing.” He said. 

Felicity grinned. “Can you tell us what happened here?” The cop looked back at the house and sighed. 

“It’s so sad. The family that lives there was attacked. Apparently the perps had beef with the son.” He shrugged. “The kid wasn’t home, but the parents were.” 

Felicity covered her mouth in horror as a group of paramedics brought out two gurneys with covered sheets. Clint held her, his mouth pressed into a hard line. “Do you have any idea who did this?” He asked. The cop shook his head. 

Felicity looked up at Clint. “We need to find him.” 

The scoured the city for 2 weeks and came up empty. Felicity had begun to lose hope. She was walking Lucky in Central park one day when suddenly she saw a hooded figure watching her. “Hey!” She said. The boy started and took off. “Don’t make me chase you.” She growled. It had rained the day before and the path was covered in mud. The boy slipped and fell. Lucky jumped on him, licking his face excitedly. Felicity caught up with them. 

“Get him off me.” The boy said, pushing at the dog. 

“He just wants to play.” Felicity said, kneeling next to him. “I’m Felicity.” She said.

“You’re the Avengers chick.” He glared. “You guys have been following me.” 

“We want to help you.” Felicity said. 

“I don’t need your help.” He said, his voice cracking. Felicity pushed his hood back, he was so young. Scared. 

“What happened to your parents…” She began.

“Was because of me.” He said. “I’m a freak and I got them killed.” He had tears coming out of his eyes. “I just want to be normal.” 

“You also wanted to help people.” Felicity said. 

“I tried not to.” He admitted softly. “But I can…feel when bad things are about to happen close by. I can sense them.” He shuddered. “I couldn’t just ignore the bad things.” He bit his lip. “Maybe if I’d been stronger and hadn’t done anything my mom and dad…” 

“You were only doing what you thought was right.” Felicity said. 

“They wanted me.” He said. “Ever since that stupid spider bit me, I didn’t even really want to help some of those people or stop those crimes. I was so scared.” 

“Do you want me to tell you a secret?” She said. “Even the bravest heroes get scared.” Felicity gently wiped his face. “You hungry?” she asked. He nodded slowly. “I know a Shawarma place not too far.” She suggested. “You ever had it?” 

He shook his head. “I’m Miles.” He said. “Miles Morales.” 

“Felicity Smoak.” She said, helping him to his feet. 

If Clint was surprised to see Miles sleeping on the couch hugging Lucky when he got home, he didn’t say anything. It took 3 days for Miles to speak to them. Mostly he watched them, eyes wide. Felicity bought him clothes, Clint bribed him with junk food and Lucky was always enthusiastically snuggled against him. 

Then Tony happened. 

“Well, well well if it isn’t the fugitive.” Tony said, entering the apartment. 

“JARVIS.” Clint growled. “What is he doing here?” 

“You’ve been hiding Anansi here.” Tony pointed at Miles. “And I wanted to see if he liked the costume.” He held up a black suit with a red spider web and a spider on the center of the chest. “What do you think, Kid Arachnid?” 

Miles looked at the suit and ran from the room. 

“Was it something I said?” Tony asked, looking at Felicity and Clint who were wearing identical glares. 

“He just horrifically lost his parents, Stark.” Clint said.

“He’s 10, Tony.” Felicity said. “No one in their right mind would give a 10 year old a mask and send him out to fight dangerous criminals.” 

“That would be bat shit crazy.” Clint agreed. 

Tony held up his hands. “Okay.” He backed up. “But I’m keeping this.” He said, grabbing hold of the costume and shook it in front of them. “He’ll want it someday. The kids got powers and with great power comes kickass costumes and groupies and publicity and parties and –“

“He’s 10.” Felicity and Clint shouted. 

“Which is why I’m going to the lab to build him some toys.” Tony said, smirking. 

Clint found him 3 hours later hiding in an air vent. “Come here often?” He asked, then he frowned at the bag of chips next to Miles. “I see you’ve found my stash.” 

Miles didn’t say anything. Clint sighed. “Tony’s an ass. Wait, can I use that word in front of a 10 year old?” He shrugged. “Eh, whatever, Felicity’s not here to yell at me.” 

“My dad…didn’t like superheroes.”’ Miles finally said. “He didn’t like the idea of people getting powers and taking the law into their hands. He said it was dangerous because the day they decided to take over, no one could stop them.” He looked at his fingers. “That’s why I didn’t tell him about…what I can do. I’ve been thinking…about what happened to them. Maybe if I had…been better trained I could have saved them.” 

“There’s no guarantee.” Clint said. “Life isn’t always fair. Hell, talk to anyone in this Tower and they can tell you that. We all have a tragic origin story ranging from bad to… Natasha” He squeezed Miles’ hand. “You’re a good kid, Miles. We really like you…especially the sound of your voice. It’s such a rare treat…I have definitely been hanging around Felicity too much because that sounded weird.” 

Miles snorted. Over the last couple of days he’d been subjected to various forms of Felicity’s babble from her fussing over how underfed he was to accidental sexual innuendos she made about Clint. 

“You wouldn’t like me if you knew everything about me.” He mumbled. 

“You’re talking about your uncle?” Clint asked, grimacing at the look of terror Miles shot him. “He’s the Prowler. We knew. Even before we found you.”

“My dad used to help him.” Miles admitted. “But after I was born he…he wanted out of that life because he wanted to make surer his family was safe.” He began crying again. “I’m scared of what’s going to happen to me.” 

“Well, we’re going to sit up here a while longer and eat these chips. Then we’re going back to the apartment where Felicity’s going to yell at me for letting you have junk food before dinner. Natasha’s probably going to come over and the 5 of us are going to eat while I pretend not to see you feeding Lucky under the table. You’ll brush your teeth and go to bed.” He smiled. “You’re a kid Miles. Being scared is completely okay.”

5 years later.

“Nuh uh.” Felicity shook her head. “This isn’t happening.” Miles and Clint were sitting on the couch playing video games. Felicity crossed her arms and stood in front of the TV. 

“Felicity.” Miles whined. She frowned and held out a copy of the Daily Bugle 

“Who is Spider Man?” She raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming this is you?” she said, pointing to the picture. 

“Um.” Miles gulped then jumped, attaching to the ceiling and crawling towards an air vent. 

“You better run.” She shouted. “JARVIS?” 

“Mr. Morales has gone to his apartment, Mrs. Barton.” The AI said. “and can I just add that he did an exceptional job last night?’ 

Felicity sighed and smacked Clint as he chortled. 

“Hey.’ He said. “It’s not like we didn’t know this day would come. Cap’s been grooming him for years.” He held open his arms.

Felicity huffed and sat next to him, burying her face in his neck. “I worry.” 

“Yeah. The kid grew up so fast.” Clint said wistfully. 

“He was half grown when we found him.” Felicity said sarcastically.

“Which got me thinking.” Clint said, drumming his fingers on her arm. “We were pretty good pseudo parents with Miles.” 

“Uh huh.” Felicity agreed. 

‘And we are amazing dog parents with Lucky.” 

“This is true.” 

“And we did the best we could with Tony.” 

Felicity giggled. 

“Soooooooo.” Clint seemed unsure how to continue his train of thought. Felicity put her arms around his waist. 

“I’ve been thinking the same thing.” She whispered. Clint’s eyes lit up. 

“Mini Bartons!” He cheered. He jumped off the couch and pulled Felicity towards their bedroom. “Come on. I want to start now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Miles Morales instead of Peter Parker because Miles doesn't get enough love. I did some adjustment to his back story though. Miles' uncle is a Marvel criminal called the prowler who stole equipment from Os corp. A radioactive spider crawls into the stuff he steals and when Miles goes over to visit his uncle, he gets bitten. In the comics, Miles' parents are alive, but Miles witnesses the death of Peter Parker and is powerless to do anything because he's afraid and he doesn't want his powers. In addition his father is a former criminal and doesn't like superheroes. Miles eventually takes up the mantle of Spider man and gets Cap to train him. He's younger than Peter, though not as young as I made him in this one shot.


	20. Peggy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into I'll be your soldier.
> 
>  
> 
> Major character death  
> All I can say is: I'm sorry

Peggy Carter knew many things. The disease may have made her forget some of them, but that didn’t make her completely crazy, no matter what the nurses believed. 

She knew when SHIELD fell. They’d tried to keep it from her, but Peggy had been a spy for years and she’d be willing to wager that she was still better than most of the current children who thought they were big shots because they knew how to handle a gun. So when Steve hadn’t come to visit for a long time and the nurses began looking at her with pity, she’d investigated. Breaking out of her room, she walked around the hospital until she’d found an unattended computer. They’d found her about 4 hours later; amateurs. They’d probably assumed that she was just a crazy old bat who’d wandered out of her room. They had no idea. 

The next time Steve visited he looked tired and haunted. She didn’t press. She’d seen the footage of the Winter Soldier and while they’d tried to destroy him, there were some things about James Barnes that you couldn't break; the way he handled a gun, his slightly hunched stance when he fired and the way he locked his jaw when he fixed on a target. She’d recognized Steve’s old friend and her heart had broken for what had been done to Barnes. Steve’s visits became less frequent afterward. He lived in New York and was working with Howard’s son to stop Hydra and other threats to the earth. 

 

 

She’d seen the reports on the TV condemning Steve as a crazed kidnapper and she’d had a good laugh. The nurses had come in and had to sedate her, muttering that Crazy Carter had officially lost her marbles, but she didn’t care. Little Antony Stark might think he was a badass, but she’d seen him in diapers and knew when the little rascal was lying through his teeth. Steve was no criminal and there was a bigger scheme in play. She itched to be in action again, but she watched, amused as Steve went on the run from the law. 

The next time Steve visited something was different. He seemed…guilty somehow and she knew. They chatted for a while about nothing, then finally, when she realized he wasn’t going to say it she asked. 

“How long have you been in love with Felicity?” 

His ears turned red. “Who?” He asked. 

She shook her head. She’d discovered the name of the newest addition to the Avengers on one of her midnight internet searches. It had become a bit of a tradition for her to sneak out to do some research and steal food from the cafeteria. Felicity Smoak, the woman Steve had been accused of abducting and now the Avenger Fire Bird. She also knew, though there had been no official release to public, that Steve’s affection towards this woman was more than the bond of a team mate. She grinned as his expression switched between confusion as to how she’d come upon Felicity’s name and embarrassment that she knew it at all. 

“We’re both adults Steven.” She said. “And we’re both too old to play pretend.” 

He shook his head, amused. “Does the staff know you’re sneaking out?” he asked. 

“No,” Peggy smiled. “I was sneaking in and out of warzones while their grandfathers were in diapers.” She shook her head. “I’m surrounded by children, Steven.” 

He laughed. 

“Tell me about her.” She prompted. Steve cleared his throat, and launched into the tale of how he’d found Felicity and the bond they’d formed as she began to regain her memories. Peggy listened with approval as Steve explained how she drove Antony crazy by messing with his toys as she was a computer genius as well as a fighter. 

“Peg.” He said, reaching out a hand, a concerned look on his face. She realized she had tears running down her face. She wiped them away. 

“Stop making that face, it’ll freeze that way.” She chided. “She sounds wonderful.”

Steve nodded. “You’ll always be my best girl, Peg.”

“No I won’t.” She said firmly. “I’ve lived my life, Steven. I’m happy for you.” She gave his fingers a squeeze. “If you’ll take the advice of a senile old bag…”

Steve scoffed. 

“Tell her you love her.” She said, and judging by the look on his face, she’d been correct in guessing that he hadn’t told her yet. She rolled her eyes in frustration; how was it that he was still so predictable?

“Yes ma’am.” He said. 

“Go.” She murmured, feeling her head grow heavy and the beginning of a lapse. 

 

 

She blinked, looking around the room. She was tired, but there was a visitor in the room. “Steve?” She asked, hardly daring to believe it. He nodded. 

“Hiya, Peg.” He said softly, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She didn’t understand why, but he murmured a small thank you to her. She fell asleep. 

 

 

Waking up, her head was clear again. It was nighttime, she smiled and stretched and caught sight of a figure sitting in the chair in the corner. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, didn’t your mother teach you better than to sneak into a lady’s bedroom?” 

There was a ghost of a smile on the man’s lips. 

“Hi Peggy.” He said softly, standing and coming to her bedside. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Steve?” She asked, knowing full well that he had still not decided to join forces with his old friend. He’d been operating as a ghost trying to repay for his old sins.

He shook his head. “I…I came to apologize.” He murmured; there was pain and hurt in his eyes. “Everything you built, Peg. I was a part of what took it away.” 

Peggy knew that he hadn’t come to hear reassurances about how it hadn’t been his fault. He could hear that from Steve.

“I forgive you, Bucky.” She said softly. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. He didn’t stay, there wasn’t anything else for them to say to each other. 

Peggy stood. Instead of making her usual way to the cafeteria, she made her way to the roof. The city stretched out in front of her. She sighed and breathed in the night air. It was a shame she couldn’t see the stars from here. She’d have liked to see them one last time. 

Peggy Carter knew many things, which is how she knew that she wouldn’t be returning back to her bed that night. She was tired and her time was finished. She closed her eyes and allowed the cool night air and the sounds of the city to lull her to sleep one last time.


	21. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into "I'll be your soldier".

The twins were born within 2 minutes of each other. Margaret Sara Rogers came first, eyes wide open, lungs filled with her first yell announcing her arrival to the world. Michael James Rogers followed, clutching his sister’s hand. He was in every way her opposite. While Margaret had dark hair, a boisterous attitude and lungs so powerful it almost seemed she didn’t need to breathe between ear splitting yells, Michael was different. Pale, blonde and fighting for each intake of air, he was the spitting image of his father before the serum.

Felicity cried when the doctors had taken him away from her to a separate room for intensive care; tears which only worsened when Margaret refused to let go of her brother’s hand and had to be taken with him. She and Steve were left to hold vigil while their infant son fought for his life.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said on the second day. “This is all my fault.” They were looking through the infirmary glass at the two little bundles, Michael full of needles and horrifying medical equipment that had almost sent Felicity into a Winter Soldier flashback when she’d first seen it. “I should have realized…” He hung his head, leaning against the glass. Felicity put her arms around him and hugged him, pressing her cheek to his back.

“Medicine has changed since you were born.” She said. “and you made it through.” She swallowed and tried to believe the words coming out of her mouth. “He’s a fighter. Just like his daddy.”

“His mom too.” Steve murmured, turning to put his arm around her. Their moment was ruined by an approaching doctor.

“Any news?” Felicity asked.

The doctor looked down at the chart in her hands. “I’m afraid we aren’t very optimistic.” She said softly. Felicity covered her mouth and buried her face in Steve’s shirt.

“What if you take my blood?” He asked. “The serum; it could help him.”

“Captain Rogers, there’s very little knowledge about the effects of your serum and-“

“Take as much damn blood as you need to run your tests.” Steve growled. “I don’t care if you bleed me dry. Just save our son.”

The doctor nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” She said before walking away.

Steve looked down at Felicity and kissed her forehead.

“I didn’t even get to hold him.” she said. “He’s been alive 2 days and I haven’t held him.” She looked up at Steve, her eyes wide and full of unshed tears. “Do you think he knows how much we love him?”

Steve nodded. “I do, doll.” He held her tight and looked back through the infirmary glass at the small figure in the bassinet.

 

 

That night, after the two of them had passed out on a couch they’d had brought outside the infirmary door, Bucky stole inside the infirmary. He smiled and waved at Margaret, then glared at Michael.

“Listen here, little punk.” He growled. “Your dad has been nothing but a pain in my ass since the first time I saved his life back in Brooklyn. I have worked too hard to keep him alive so he could have kids for you to bail. So you need to fight, little fella.” His voice softened. “You have it in you. Have you met your mom? She’s the toughest dame I know. And your dad…he never saw a fight he backed down from, even if he had no chance of winning. So you need to fight to grow up and give him gray hairs chasing after you and your hell raising sister.”

He smiled over at Margaret. “Stevie set himself up for a load of hurt naming you after Peg. I expect great things from you.” He cleared his throat looking at the two babies. “So, you’re going to get better and get out of here because the two best people I know are on the other side of that glass waiting for you and they can’t have their hearts broken again. Uncle Bucky’s orders.”

 

 

 

 

By the next afternoon the doctors had taken blood from Steve to run tests. They approved a transfusion that evening. By the next morning, the twins were released from the infirmary.

“He’s so small.” Steve murmured, looking over Felicity’s shoulder as she held them. “They both are.”

Felicity nodded, unable to give a verbal answer she was so overcome with fatigue and emotion. Bucky came into the room.

“How are the little punks?” He asked. Steve looked up at him.

“Really Buck?” He was smiling and the words held only amusement.

“They’re 50% your kids.” Bucky retorted. “They’ll be pickin fights in alley ways in no time.”

Steve nodded.

“Especially since uncle Bucky ordered them to.” Felicity said. Bucky froze. She smiled at him. “I was checking the security feed to make sure there were no complications during the night.” She explained. “Thank you.”

Bucky nodded. “Well, I was always the only one who could talk sense into Punk senior. I figured I’d try it on junior.”

“Funny.” Steve said sarcastically as Felicity grinned. “Really funny, considering I’m one of the best people you know.”

Bucky groaned. “I am never living this down.” He muttered. “Margaret, that’s your cue, darlin’.”

“What?” Felicity asked as the baby opened her eyes took a deep breath and let out a wail which woke up her brother who, thanks to Steve’s blood, was able to join her. Bucky saluted before running out of the room.

“He’s turned my own children against me.” Steve sighed as he took Michael from Felicity’s arms and tried to comfort him while she soothed Margaret.

“We’ll get him back.” Felicity said, confidently.

“Oh?” Steve raised an eyebrow as Michael hiccupped.

“Just think about what will happen when we need a babysitter.”


	22. Parental struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties into When Lightning Strikes

“UNCLE HAWKEYE” Ayla shouted, running across the gym to the archery range and hugging Clint’s legs. He wobbled and fell to the ground.

“Help, I’m being attacked.” He said, throwing his arm across his face. Ayla giggled and sat next to his head, poking his face. “Oh, she's killed me.” Clint moved his arm and peeked over at her. “Where are your parents, Monster?”

“Felicity and Thor asked me to send her to you so you could watch her.” JARVIS chimed in. Clint sat up and frowned at the ceiling.

“They did?” He glanced down at Ayla’s grinning face and ruffled her hair, confused. “Alright J, what gives?” Felicity and Thor trusted him, sure. But having him babysit Ayla usually began with a stern list of things he wasn’t allowed to do and threats to his person…then Thor would add to make sure that she didn’t have too much junk food. Thunder rumbled outside…which was also strange, because the weather report had said it would be sunny. Something was wrong and it was upsetting Thor. Clint picked up Ayla and walked to the elevator. “Where are Thor and Felicity now?” He asked JARVIS.

“The conference room, but I have been instructed not to let you near there.” The AI replied.

“It’s because of the mean man.” Ayla said, hugging his neck. Clint glanced down at her.

“Mean man?”

The 4 year old nodded. “He was wearing a cape like Daddy’s when he fights bad guys. Daddy said the mean man’s name was father. Then the mean man said he wanted daddy to go with him and that the bastard could come too….” She tilted her head. “What does bastard mean?”

Clint gritted his teeth. So Thor’s dad was here. “What did your mommy say?”

Ayla tilted her head, looking eerily like her mother. “She didn’t say anything. Just told J-vis to take me here.” She looked at the floor. “Am I in trouble?”

“Why do you think that, sweetie?” Clint asked.

“Mommy had her mad face on.” Ayla replied.

“Believe me, darlin’ she wasn’t mad at you.” Clint murmured. “Otherwise why would she have let you hang out with your favorite uncle?”

Ayla looked around. “Digg’s here?” Clint frowned at her as she began giggling.

“You’re evil, you know that?” he muttered. “JARVIS…where’s Nat?”

 

 

 

 

Thor watched at Felicity turned from the closing elevator doors to glare at Odin. Outside storm clouds were gathering and his fingers twitched slightly as he thought of summoning Mjolnir. His father had appeared on the helipad without any warning and informed him that the BiFrost was repaired and demanded his return. Things had gone downhill when he’d insulted Ayla and refused to acknowledge Felicity.

“Explain to me,” Felicity began, “why the hell I should listen to anything you have to say?” She was livid. Odin raised an eyebrow then turned back to Thor.

“I take your response to mean you do not wish to have the bastard accompany you back to Asgard.”

“Call her a bastard one more time and I’ll-“ Felicity growled, stepping forward.

“Can you not control your mistress?” Odin asked, cutting her off. Felicity gaped at him before shouting.

“Control…CONTROL?” She lunged forward, but Thor grabbed her and held her back. “You beam down here, demand that Thor come back to Asgard to marry someone you approve of and say you’re going to abduct my child and I’m the one who needs to be controlled?”

“Really, can she not control her tongue?” Odin sighed. Thor tightened his grip around Felicity’s waist as she struggled against him.

“You don’t have the right to take her away from me.” Felicity hissed. “She’s my daughter.”

Odin seemed momentarily taken aback by Felicity’s refusal to be intimidated by him. Thor felt a flicker of amusement. His father may have defeated armies of frost giants, but he’d never come up against Felicity.

“Thor’s place is in Asgard.” The All father said. “The child, illegitimate as she may be, has a place in court. She can be married off to a lower level nobleman. But she belongs far away from the influence of her…less favorable half.” Odin looked distastefully at Felicity.

“Her WHAT?”

Thor anticipated her next lunge and tightened his hold again.

“Father that is enough.”

Odin looked at him sadly. “As I feared, your time around Midgardians has softened you.”

“Then you might want to lodge a complaint with the man who banished me here in the first place.” Though Thor hadn’t seen his father in four years, he realized how little he had missed him. Thoughts of his mother and friends made homesick, but it was rare that he thought sadly about his father. Felicity stopped struggling to look back at him, her eyes searching his expression. He loosened his grip slightly and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Then he turned back to his father. “It is amazing that you disavowed Loki so strongly. Because standing there, insulting Midgardians and demeaning my choices, I can really see that he was your son.” He looked sadly down at the ground.

“What of Asgard?” Odin spat. “What of your family?”

Thor heard a stirring in the airvents and shook his head in amusement. “My family is here as well.” He replied. “And I refuse to return without Felicity and Ayla.”

The elevator doors opened and Tony Stark entered the common area, looking at his Starkpad, clearly coming down off a few days of coffee fueled lab time. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his shirt was covered in burns and grease.

“Tell Palmer I may have fixed his uneven shrinkage problem…” He paused and snorted. “Heh…shrinkage.” He looked up and caught sight of Odin. “…um….Thor? I know we all love our fans, but remember what happened last time we let cosplayers into the tower?”

There was a laugh from the airvents. Felicity glared up at the ceiling. “Clint, you’re supposed to be watching Ayla.”

The vent opened and Clint stuck his head out. “I am.” There was a giggling noise and Ayla stuck her hand out of the vent and waved.

“Don’t worry, Felicity.” Natasha jumped down from the vent. “I was supervising.” She glared at Odin and nonchalantly snapped her hand out, revealing a dagger hidden in her sleeve. Casually running her fingers over the blade, she asked. “Is this the grandfather?”

“Yup.” Felicity replied.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “That’s a stupid hat.”

Tony walked forward and examined Odin. “So, Mr. Thor’s dad. I have complaints about your son. He eats all the pop tarts, he hogs my science partner because they’re “in a relationship” and “raising their daughter” is more important than her playing science in the lab with me and frankly he just looks too good, I mean…” He pointed at Thor. “It’s bad enough that we’ve got the 90 year old beefcake walking around, but …” He trailed off as Odin gave him a contemptuous look.

“This is who you choose to align yourself with over your own blood?” He asked.

Thor looked over at where Felicity was taking Ayla from Clint who’d just come down from the air vents. Thor walked over to them and put his arms around them. “They are my blood and my heart. Asking me to abandon either one of them would be akin to asking me to cease existing.” He could see Felicity’s eyes shining and heard a sniff from behind him where Clint was standing.

“Seriously Barton?” Natasha whispered.

“It’s so romantic.” Clint whispered back.

Odin shook his head, clearly disappointed in the realization that Thor would not comply with his request. “The BiFrost is repaired.” He said. “I shall return to Asgard and…think about how to proceed.” He turned and was about to go outside to the helipad when Tony intercepted him.

“Not to sound like a jerk, but your son…the other one, kinda messed up my space and it cost a lot to fix it and –“

Odin ignored him and swept outside, raising his spear he shouted “HEIMDALL.”

“I don’t accept Bitcoin.” Tony yelled after him. Coming back into the main room, he turned to Thor. “Your family has no sense of manners.”

Felicity burst out laughing. Tony frowned.

“Okay…what did I miss?”

“Nothing…just.” She waved him away. “Call Ray.”

“Right,” Tony muttered. “Change the subject so your boyfriend doesn’t have to pick up the tab.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You,” Thor murmured, kissing Felicity’s cheek, “were magnificent.” He pulled back the covers and climbed in to bed with her. He’d just tucked Ayla in after a marathon of 3 consecutive bedtime stories. She put down her tablet and smiled at him.

“Magnificent?” She asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Thor agreed, putting arm around her and pulling her closer. “I have rarely seen my father so livid. Were we on Asgard he might have had you whipped.”

“Don’t sound so pleased.” Felicity muttered, leaning on his shoulder.

“I would never had allowed anything to happen to you.” Thor said.

“Then why did you hold me back?” She mumbled, causing him to laugh.

“The only man in my family that you’re allowed to maim is me.” Thor chuckled.

The joke made her smile, but did little to ease her worry. “He won’t try to take her away, will he?”

“No.” Thor said. “If anyone tries they will have to go through me.” He paused. “Then they’ll have to fight Hulk, Ironman, Widow, Captain Rogers, Hawkeye, The Canary, The Atom, Arsenal…” Felicity laughed as he listed the names of all their friends. “And then…” he added. “They would have to go through you, the most fearsome of us all.”

“I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better, but I love you for it.” She murmured, closing her eyes and settling against him. “Thank you…for what you said to your dad. I know it couldn’t have been easy to defy him.”

“I did not say anything that wasn’t the truth.” He replied.

“You’re my heart too.”

“Which is why…” Thor said, “there is something we can do to make it much harder for my father to attempt to separate us.”

Felicity looked up at him. “What?”

“It would be a lot harder to bar my wife entrance into Asgard.” Thor said. Felicity twisted to look up at him. They’d discussed marriage, but aliens or corrupt government agencies always managed to interrupt them.

“Are you?” She asked.

Reaching out, he summoned Mjolnir. Tied to the strap of the hammer was a ring. “I had hoped to find a better moment. Ayla and I had a plan where I would pretend not to be able to lift my hammer until you deemed me worthy of being your husband.” He looked down and fiddled with the ring. “We were working out the details.” He mumbled.

Felicity reached up and pulled his chin down for a kiss.

“Is that a yes?” He murmured. There was hope in his eyes.

“Well, you’re going to have to ask me again, because Ayla will be disappointed if you guys don’t go through with her plan.” Felicity said, moving over to her side of the bed and taking off her glasses. Thor looked over at her.

“Still haven’t got an answer.”

“I will act super surprised tomorrow.” She grinned up at him. “There may even be tears.” She put her hand on Thor’s. “I don’t need a ring or a title or a piece of paper to know how much you mean to me.” She looked down at the ring. “Although…this is a really…really nice ring.”

“I had Pepper pick it out.” Thor said.

“Smart man.”

“I picked up a few things from the woman I love.” Thor replied. Felicity grinned. “Although….you will have to put your best effort to convince Ayla you didn’t know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felicity asked.

“That you aren’t the best…” He ducked as she hit him with a pillow, “actress.”

“Take it back. I’ve been undercover loads of times.”

“True, but fooling henchmen is one thing. Fooling our brilliant daughter is another.” Thor said, grabbing the pillow as Felicity prepared for another strike. “Stop that.” He laughed. “You simply wear your heart where everyone can see it. It is one of the many reasons I love you.”

“Nice save.” She commented, reaching out and tugging on his shirt, making him lean over her for another kiss. “I guess I can be convinced to forgive you for insulting your future wife.”

“Oh I would never dare insult her.” Thor said solemnly, pinning her beneath him and pressing his lips to her neck. “I would however ask her permission to make love to her.”

Felicity nodded, moaning slightly as he drew his stubbly cheek across her collar bone. “Permission granted.”


End file.
